Les fées follets
by les-fees-follets
Summary: Quatre fées sont parachutées sur Poudlard pour protéger le beau gosse de service. Mais Lliane, Neferlya, Viviane et Mareda ne sont pas les fées types… loin de là… Tout un programme pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! R&R :)
1. La mission

**Titre :** Les fées Follets

**Auteur :** Polgara86, Chouquette, Petitesorcières et m4r13

**Avertissement :PG13** (au pif… on sait pas où on va…)

**Spoilers :** Les cinq tomes.

**Disclaimer** Tout appartient à JK Rowling (malheureusement…)

**Résume général : **Quatre fées sont parachutées sur Poudlard pour protéger le beau gosse de service. Mais Lliane, Neferlya, Viviane et Mareda ne sont pas les fées types… loin de là… De l'action, des aventures, de pauvres élèves maltraités par les blagues : tout un programme pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! R&R :)

* * *

**------- Pays des fées 00h10, au Palais de la Reine Morgane-----------**

* * *

****

Sous le firmament étoilé, un palais s'imposait majestueusement au-dessus d'une cascade, au plein milieu d'une forêt profonde. Le silence était interrompu seulement pas les hululements d'oiseaux nocturnes et le miaulement d'un chat.

En cette douce nuit d'été, un léger vent faisait bruisser les feuilles. Tout indiquait que la nuit serait calme.

Quand soudain 4 silhouettes noires se déplacèrent furtivement en rasant les murs. Elle s'arrêtèrent brusquement et se rapprochèrent les unes des autres.

Une jeune fille d'apparence 16 ans fit un bond prodigieux et passa par dessus du mur haut de 15 mètres. Elle avait des cheveux violet tressés en une natte qui tombait juste en dessous de ses épaules. Ses grands yeux améthyste étincelaient d'une volonté peu commune. Elle était maquillé en camouflage et porté une tenue moulante noire qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette élancée.

Viviane fée de l'élément air envoya une corde à ses 3 compagnes qui se hissèrent avec grâce et à une vitesse extraordinaire.

Les 4 fées longèrent le mur et entrèrent dans une des tours. Elles s'approchèrent de la fenêtre qui donnait sur un mur plus grand.

Une autre fée assez grande, athlétique et bronzée s'avança. Elle avait le même maquillage et tenue que la première. Ses cheveux rouges étaient coiffés en queue de cheval et ses yeux noirs flamboyaient dans la nuit. Avec un sourire amusé, elle fit apparaître un magnifique arc rouge, et une flèche en forme de grappin, attaché à une corde. Elle visa le haut du mur d'en face et tira la flèche qui parti avec un sifflement. Ensuite elle tira d'un coup sec la corde pour vérifier sa fiabilité.

Neferlya fée de l'élément feu, passa la corde à une de ses complices qui s'empressa de l'attacher à une des poutres.

Les 4 jeunes femmes, grimpèrent sur la corde, chacune leur tour en cochon pendu et commencèrent leur ascension. Suspendue dans le vide, au milieu du parcours, l'une d'elles lança :

- Je me demandais... Pourquoi on n'utilise pas nos pouvoirs et nos ailes ?

Personne ne répondit.

Si cette fiction était un manga, on aurait put voir 4 grosses gouttes au-dessus de la tête de chacune.

-Pour le sport ! S'empressa de répondre l'une

-Pour l'amour des défis ! Rajouta l'autre.

Rassurés quant à l'utilité de leurs actions, les 4 fées continuèrent de grimper et passèrent de l'autre côté du mur. Elles marchèrent à pas de loup vers une grande porte en bois dans laquelle on avait sculpté un pommier.

-Attention, ils se méfient maintenant. Laissez moi vérifier s'ils ont piégé la porte.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et bouclés s'approcha d'une grande porte en bois. Comme ses amies, elle était habillé dans une combinaison noire et abordait un maquillage camouflage. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'amusement tandis qu'elle posait une main sur la poignée. Une lumière blanche jaillit de sa paume et quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit.

-Un sortilège de reconnaissance. Pas stupide, mais c'est nous sous-estimer. Dit elle en chuchotant à ses amies.

Mareda, fée de l'élément terre invita ses campagnes à entrer.

Les 4 filles pénétrèrent dans la salle. Les cuisines du palais de la Reine Morgane était impressionnante, tant par leur taille que par leur aspect. Étant dans un palais on s'imaginait souvent une cuisine archaïque alors qu'elle était d'un style très moderne. Une cuisine qu'on n'aurait pas été étonné de trouver dans un restaurant très chic.

-J'y vais.

La dernière des 4, une fée aux cheveux couleur nuit attaché en un chignon lâche, sortit de sa sacoche un flacon. Ses yeux bleu-gris luisaient comme les écailles d'un dragon. Vêtue et maquillé comme ses complices, elle marcha vers les fourneaux sans que ses pas émettent le moindre son.

-Tu crois qu'il y en aura assez ? demanda Viviane.

-Bien sûr, quelques gouttes suffisent.

Après avoir accomplit son méfait, Lliane fée de l'élément eau, rejoignit ses 4 amies.

Elles sortirent leurs ailes. C'était des ailes de papillon, verte et argenté pour Viviane, rouge et or pour Neferlya, orange et jaune pour Mareda et bleu et noir pour LLiane. Des ailes translucides d'une grande beauté.

Les 4 fées disparurent, et la nuit retrouva sa tranquillité d'antan.

* * *

**---- le lendemain salle du trône de la Reine Morgane -----**

* * *

****

La salle du trône était une immense pièce rectangulaire, ouverte au ciel. 4 longues colonnes d'une blancheur immaculée étaient plantées devant l'entrée. Une fontaine représentant les 4 animaux divin : le phénix, le dragon, la licorne et l'aigle d'or, se trouvait au centre de la salle. Les murs étaient recouverts de lierres, et des centaines de papillons multicolores volaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Le sol était un mélange de marbre, de mousse et d'herbe, et le trône était un très grand arbre ayant la forme d'un fauteuil et dont les branches s'écartaient comme un éventail, décoré de fleurs rouges, bleues, jaunes et vertes.

La Reine Morgane, une très belle femme d'apparence la trentaine, était assise sur le trône. L'âge réel de la Reine était... (Morgane : C'est très impolie de dire l'âge des dames !) . La Reine était âgé de bien plus de mille ans, seule la sagesse des ses yeux témoignaient du poids des années sur ses épaules. Elle portait une tiare argenté incrustée d'une opale, ses très long cheveux blanc touchaient le sol, sa peau était très clair et ses bleu perçant, presque transparents fixaient une fée brune, affublée d'une élégante barbe bleu. 'Tient ça me rappelle quelque chose'. La jeune fée expliquait comment, alors qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner, il lui poussa cette barbe. Un récit que la Reine venait d'entendre pour la 288èeme fois.

En effet, ce matin de nombreuses fées étaient rassemblaient dans la salle. Elles semblaient toutes furieuses, ce qui était compréhensibles vu leur physique inhabituel. Car il était très rare de rencontrer une fée avec une barbe. La Reine se massait les tempes fatiguées. Juste après le petit déjeuner, elle avait eu à écouter ces 288 plaintes ! Et pas la peine de chercher bien loin la cause de tout ce remue-ménage. 4 noms lui venaient à l'esprit : LLiane, Mareda, Neferlya et Viviane.

Ce quatuor était sans doute les fées les plus talentueuses qu'elle avait pu voir depuis longtemps. Neferlya se distinguait par ses prouesses en tir à l'arc, et la puissance de sa flamme était impressionnante. Mareda était une virtuose en lancée de couteau, sa précision n'avait d'égale que son contrôle sur son élément. Viviane brillait par sa dextérité sans pareil dans la maîtrise de sa double épée, et ses capacités à soumettre l'air à sa volonté. Et enfin, LLiane qui était redoutable avec sa lance, dominant les eaux comme une déesse. Oui, ces jeunes fées d'à peine 300 ans, auraient dû être l'exemple à suivre, se faire connaître pour leur habilitée et non pas pour leur capacité à contourner le règlement et à faire des farces.

Elle sourit en repensant à sa surprise en voyant une barbe blanche lui poussait sur le menton (dont elle s'était débarrassé, bien sûr). Heureusement pour la Reine qu'elle avait pris son petit déjeuner dans ses appartements. Cela devait bien faire quelques siècles qu'elle ne s'était pas fait avoir.

Le regard de Morgane se posa alors sur la grande Horloge. Dans une heure, elle devrait recevoir Orpheo, roi des Hauts Elfes ou des Sindars, Ryoen roi des Nains, Céres Reine des Nymphes et Silver roi des Magis. La réunion était d'une grande importance. Il en allait de l'avenir du monde.

La Reine fit signe à sa 1ère conseillère, Manfielle de prendre sa place. Elle se leva avec grâce, ces cheveux blancs extrêmement longs, semblables à une traîne derrière elle. Toutes les fées s'inclinèrent sur son passage, et la Reine sortit de la grande salle en faisant tournoyer ses longues robes, accompagnée de ses 2 gardes du corps, Mendih et Solène (toutes 2 barbues).

Elle monta et entra dans ses appartements, laissant devant l'entrée ses 2 gardiennes. Les appartements de la Reine étaient magnifiques. De grandes fenêtres s'ouvraient sur les jardins du palais, des rideaux en voile, doré clair, flottaient à l'aide du vent conférant un aspect magique à la pièce. Les murs étaient simplement blancs, et le sol en marbre noir agissait comme un miroir. Morgane s'installa à une table ovale en verre transparent, et se servit un verre de nectar de rosée, l'alcool des fées.

Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait devoir dire lors du Conseil. Orphéo ne serait pas un problème. Son ancien amant lui conférerait son soutien, il avait toujours eu confiance en elle. Les Sandars n'aimaient pas en général beaucoup les êtres humains. Pourtant ils ressemblaient beaucoup à ce peuple, si ce n'était leurs oreilles en pointes, et leur aspect souvent plus frêle. Les Elfes étaient souvent considéré comme les 'mâles' des fées, pourtant il existait des Elfes féminine. C'étaient un peuple à part entière, connus pour être les cavaliers des 7 dragons divins.

Ryoen, le roi des Nains ne serait pas trop dur à convaincre non plus. Malgré son côté grincheux, il était d'une grande sagesse et lui et Morgane s'était toujours bien entendue. Le peuple des Nains, n'avait au contraire rien contre les humains, ils éprouvaient même de la sympathie pour eux et avait gardé quelques contacts avec ce peuple. Par contre ils ne s'entendaient pas beaucoup avec les Elfes et les Magis qu'ils jugeaient trop arrogant. Ce sentiment avait été renforcé lors de la guerre contre les Trolls il y a 5 milles ans. Les Trolls avaient attaqué les nains et ceux-ci appelèrent à la rescousse les Elfes et les Magis. Ils répondirent qu'ils n'étaient pas des guerriers, ce qui était une réponse risible vu que dès l'enfance ils étaient entraînés au tir à l'arc, et à la maîtrise des armes blanche. Les Nains après un guerre particulièrement sanglante, avaient finalement gagné mais au prix de nombreuses pertes. Aujourd'hui encore, il éprouvait un profond ressentiment contre les Elfes et les Magis

Silver serait un problème. Les Magis étaient de la même famille que les Elfes. La différence et qu'ils étaient plus typées. Leurs oreilles en pointes étaient plus grandes, et il n'avait que 4 doigts à chaque main. Ils nourrissaient, eux, par contre, une haine viscérale contre les humains. Ils les considéraient responsable de leurs exils. En effet, 20 milles ans auparavant tous les peuples vivaient ensemble. Pas toujours d'accord, mais ensemble. Mais un jours l'une des talismans des Elfes avaient été volé : le Graal. Et ce fut les Hommes qu'on accusa. Seule les fées prirent leur défenses. Les Magis furent particulièrement violent, et les Hommes se retrouvèrent bannis. On effaça toute trace de l'existence des Sandars, Magis, Fées, Nymphe, de leurs mémoires et les Elfes et les Magis se séparèrent définitivement d'eux. Pourtant, Morgane après avoir fouillé dans les livres d'histoire, n'avait jamais trouvé une preuve de leur culpabilité.

Céres poserait elle aussi problème. La Reine des Nymphes prenaient rarement parti, et refuserait de s'en mêler surtout si c'était au sujet des hommes. Les Nymphes étaient cousine des fées. Mais leurs pouvoirs étaient plus centrés sur l'air et l'eau, alors que les fées pouvaient contrôler les 4 éléments. Les Nymphes étaient plus proches des Magis, et Céres prendrait le parti de Silver.

Oui, la tâche ne serait pas facile.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers une de ses fenêtres. Il était temps. Elle sortit une paire d'ailes blanches et nacrées. Elle s'envola vers le ciel, puis dans un tourbillon disparut.

* * *

**---Conseil des Aînés, Le jardin d'Avalon--**

* * *

****

La Reine se posa sur immense plate forme circulaire, qui tenait à l'aide d'un unique et énorme pilier. Sur la plate forme il y avait une magnifique oasis : des arbres fruités, un lac immense et de magnifiques phénix qui chantaient. La première licorne, mère de toutes, se reposait en dessous d'un cerisier. Un dragon d'eau dormait dans le lac, et un aigle dorée veillait, posé sur le plus haute branche du plus grand arbre de l'oasis.

Le jardin d'Avalon.

Près du lac, se trouvait une table ronde et 5 fauteuils en osier confortables. La Reine s'assit à sa place, et attendit.

Orphéo fut le premier arrivé. Ses cheveux brun, et ses yeux chocolats avaient il y a longtemps séduit Morgane. Aujourd'hui, malgré son âge, le roi dégageait toujours cette aura de gaîté. Il portait une tunique en soie bleue marine, et un anneau d'or sur sa tête. Il s'inclina devant Morgane, lui baisa la main et lui fit un sourire charmeur.

-Cela faisait longtemps ma douce.

-Seulement 15 ans très cher !

- 15 ans ? 1 siècle ? Mille ans ? Quand on est loin de vous, il n'y a aucune différence.

La Reine éclata d'un rire cristallin et invita à s'asseoir le roi. Ils discutèrent des affaires courantes de leur royaume quand :

-A peine arrivée, il faut que vous flirter !! Dîtes moi Elfe et Fée, vous voulez vraiment me dégoûter à vie ou c'est juste pour me faire cauchemarder ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Ryoen, roi des Nains.

Un nain portant une grande couronne en or incrusté de joyaux, vêtue d'une fourrure d'hermine, avec une grande barbe blanche et des yeux rieurs leur fit un grand sourire, ou plutôt une grimace.

-Par le marteau de Thor ! Vous avez passez l'âge vous 2 ! Vous ferez mieux de prendre du plomb dans la cervelle au lieu de copuler comme des lapins ! Surtout toi Morgane, tu vas pas te salir les pattes en touchant un des ces foutus elfes !!

Avec un grognement, il s'installa sur son siège. Orphéo lui décocha un regard noir.

-Toujours aussi grincheux à ce que je vois ! Déclara une voix grave féminine et agréable.

Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs ébène, vêtue d'un simple voile qui ne cachait en rien de ses formes avantageuses, lorgna le nain d'un air sardonique. Ses yeux violets dégageaient une aura de puissance, et son diadème blanc étincelait au soleil.

- Bienvenue, Céres Reine des Nymphes dirent en même temps Morgane et Orphéo.

- Habille toi un peu plus ! Tu n'as donc aucune pudeur ?! Grogna Ryoen.

La femme ricana et s'installa à côté de Morgane.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a de l'ambiance ici ! Déclara un homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux couleur acier. Sa peau était sombre, et il portait une longue robe en soie noire, brodée de motif circulaire de couleur argent.

- Toujours dernier arrivé celui-là, grommela le roi des nains.

- Maintenant que tu es là Silver, le conseil des aînés va pouvoir commencer

Le conseil débuta. Chacun donna des informations sur la situation dans leur royaume. D'après eux, tout allait pour le mieux. Seule Ryoen demeura sceptique. Morgane avait sentit le malaise grandir, et elle s'inquiétait. Pourquoi refusaient-ils d'ouvrir les yeux ? Il est vrai qu'Orphéo, Céres et Silver ne se préoccupaient pas de la situation du monde des hommes.

C'est pourquoi Morgane se leva et pris la parole.

-Vous vous souvenez des motifs de la réunion d'il y a 15 ans ?

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Orphéo soupira et regarda Morgane avec un air blasé. Le visage de Silver se ferma aussitôt, et il eut beaucoup de mal à cacher son expression dégoûtée. Céres se contenta de regarder Morgane comme si elle faisait un caprice de petite fille trop gâté. Seule Ryoen, regarda la Reine des fées avec une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux.

Morgane, pas découragé, sa volonté renforcé, répondit à sa propre question :

- Harry Potter...

* * *

**---- Dans une plaine, assez loin du palais de la Reine Morgane----**

* * *

****

Mareda habillée d'une tunique verte courte, serré sur la taille, des sandales lacées sur ses chevilles , ses cheveux blond remonté en queue de cheval se tenait face à plusieurs cible mobiles. Plusieurs couteaux d'environ 10 cm étaient attachés à une de ses cuisses dorées. Soudain, d'un mouvement rapide elle attrapa 3 de ses poignards et les lança avec un tel rapidité qu'on eut l'impression qu'elle n'avait fait qu'un seule mouvement. Pourtant 3 cibles à 3 différents endroits tombèrent.

Avec un claquement de doigts, les couteaux s'élevèrent et retournèrent à leur propriétaire.

Elle se mit à courir quand une trentaine de poignards issus de sa magie foncèrent sur elle. Elle les évita à l'aide d'acrobatie, ou en les arrêtant avec sa main, ou grâce à un coup pieds. Après une roulade, 5 couteaux tombèrent juste ou elle se trouvait auparavant. Elle se releva avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

D'une rivière sortit tout d'un coup d'une lance bleue marine, décorée de runes anciennes. LLiane jaillit de l'eau, et tournoya sa lance autour d'elle. L'eau suivait la lance dans un balaie aquatique. LLiane s'amusa à faire des motifs, et s'éleva peu à peu de plus en plus grâce un jet d'eau sur lequel elle se tenait debout. Soudain elle sauta et fendit le jet en deux, tandis qu'elle replongeait dans les profondeurs de la rivière. Une paire de jambe remonta à la surface, fit quelque mouvement de danses, et Lliane ressurgit de l'eau et atterrit sur la terre ferme. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements que Mareda en bleu. Ses cheveux noir au reflet bleuté, natté en plusieurs tresses.

En équilibre sur deux barres à symétriques d'une hauteur d'environ 20 mètres, Viviane se battait contre son ombre. A l'aide d'un sortilège, elle pouvait donner vie à celle-ci et ainsi se battre contre elle-même. Elle faisait tournoyer sa double épée et croisait le fer avec sa propre silhouette noire. Elle sauta et changea de sens dans les airs pour tomber juste derrière son ombre qu'elle pourfendit sans hésitation. Mais l'ombre anticipa l'attaque, se baissa et agrippa les 2 barres. Elle s'éleva en équilibre dessus et envoya un coup pied à Viviane. Viviane ne put éviter le coup qu'en sautant, et avec une habilité surprenante, elle se laissa tomber entre les deux barres qu'elle attrapa au dernier moment. Elle remonta en envoyant un coup pied à son ombre qui le reçut en plein ventre. L'ombre disparut et Viviane redescendit sur le sol.

Viviane portait un pantalon en cuir brun foncé, lacé sur les côtés et des bottes en daim souple. Une simple chemise blanche sans manche, rentrée dans le pantalon et ses cheveux violets libres tombaient sur ses épaules.

Au centre d'un cercle de feu se tenait Neferlya. Vêtue d'une robe rouge, ouverte sur la poitrine, et sur les côtés. De longue botte noir montante jusqu'à ses genoux. Des brassards en or sur chacun des poignées et ses cheveux rouge attaché en une queue de cheval dont quelques mèches rebelle s'échappaient. Elle tenait un magnifique arc rouge, et tiré d'un carquois derrière son dos des flèches en or. Les flammes s'élevèrent et formèrent des cibles mouvantes. D'une dextérité extraordinaire, Neferlya n'en rata pas une. Elle tira ensuite de sa ceinture un sabre et se battit contre 3 silhouettes enflammée crée par sa propre volonté. Elle coupa la première en deux, décapita la seconde et transperça la dernière. Les flammes disparurent sans laisser des traces, et Neferlya rangea ses armes.

-On est pas trop rouillées ! dit elle ravie.

Elles se rejoignirent et s'allongèrent encercle sur l'herbe. Elles regardèrent le ciel d'été, bleu et sans aucune trace de mauvais nuages gris. Elles se laissèrent souffler, pour une pause méritée.

- Vous croyez qu'elles nous en veulent encore ? demanda soudainement Lliane.

Les 4 jeunes fées ricanèrent.

-C'est probable, répondit sarcastiquement Viviane.

-Donc on peut pas encore rentrer au Palais. Soupira Lliane.

-Sauf si tu veux te faire lyncher, répondit encore une fois Viviane faisant rire les autres.

-Tout de même depuis le temps on aurait pu penser que nos soeurs seraient plus vigilante, lança Neferlya.

- Vous savez ce que je préfère dans tous ça les filles ? demanda Mareda.

-Non, vas y, dit.

-C'est qu'elles n'ont jamais pu prouver notre culpabilité !

Les 4 fées pouffèrent. Neferlya s'étira et sauta brusquement sur Viviane. Les 2 jeunes filles roulèrent dans l'herbe avec un fou rire. Viviane coinça Neferlya sur le dos et entrepris de la chatouiller. La pauvre fée se tortiller dans tous les sens pour tenter d'échapper à son amie.

-Arrêtes...kof....kof...j'en peux....PLUS !!

-C'est qui la meilleure ?

-Va...te...hahahaha...PITIE!!!

-C'est qui la meilleur ? Redemanda Viviane en chatouillant les côtes de son amie.

-...C'EST TOI!!...hahahaha....arrêtes ...kof....ou je ..kof....kof...vais ...kof....kof... me ..kof....kof...pisser ...kof....kof...dessus!! hahahaha

Viviane se releva et lança un regard triomphant à son amie. Neferlya lui tira la langue, et d'un mouvement de jambe la fit tomber sur le derrière. Elle fila se cacher derrière Mareda et Lliane qui s'étaient assises pour mieux regarder la scène.

- Regarde moi ces 2 folles ! Et ça se prétend des Fées de 1ere classe!! Lança Mareda

- Il est difficile à croire que ces 2 nanas complètement zinzin sont sortit de Mathusalem avec les félicitations du jury !! Renchérit LLiane

-Sans doute elles les avaient achetés ! Isis sait de quoi elles sont capables !

Neferlya et Viviane qui s'étaient arrêté de se poursuivre, regardèrent leurs 2 amies.

-Qu'ouïs-je ? Ces traîtresses oseraient t'elle se moquer de notre pomme ?

-Je crois que tu as très bien entendue ma chère Vivie. Cela mérite une leçon.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi très chère. Occupe toi de la blonde, je m'occupe de la Brune.

LLiane et Mareda se levèrent pour faire face à leurs 2 amies. Il leur arrivait parfois de s'affronter pour s'entraîner. Ce n'était jamais sérieux, et chacune préférerait ce couper un bras plutôt que de faire du mal à leurs amies.

Les 4 jeunes filles se connaissaient presque depuis leur naissance. Elles avaient fait leur étude ensemble, passé leurs examens et formant une équipe très soudée.

Neferlya envoya une jet de flamme contre Mareda qui l'évita de justesse. Elle roula sur le côté, et la fée du feu en profita pour sauter sur son adversaire. Au même moment, LLiane attrapa sa lance et fit s'élever une grosse vague qui aller engloutir Viviane.

Mareda au moment ou Neferlya allait lui tomber dessus, par sa simple commande créa un bouclier qui se forma et la protégea de l'attaque. Viviane avant que la vague ne l'engloutisse forma un tourbillon autour d'elle qui empêcha l'eau de l'atteindre.

Ainsi de suite, les 4 fées s'amusèrent à essayer de maîtriser son adversaire par la seule maîtrise de son élément. Quelques heures plus tard, les vêtements trempés, brûlés, déchirés les 4 filles se reposaient, allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix.

-On rentre ? J'ai faim ! demanda LLiane

- Mouais, depuis le temps, nos consoeurs doivent avoir digéré la pilule, répondit pensivement Viviane.

-Combien de temps dure le sortilège ? Questionna Neferlya

-Seulement 24 heures !

-Et ça fait combien de temps qu'on s'est enfuit ?

- On s'est pas sauvé Mareda, on a fait une retraite stratégique !! S'offusqua Neferlya.

-En conclusion, on a pris la poudre d'escampette, railla Viviane.

-Pour répondre à ta question Mareda, il est près de 16 heure de l'après midi, et on s'est sauvé à 8 heure 30 juste avant le petit déjeuner.

-Donc cela fait 7 heures 30 qu'on est dehors. Finit Neferlya

-Mouais, je suis sûr que maintenant elles se sont habituées à leurs nouveaux aspects, dit ironiquement Viviane.

-On rentre quand même. De toute façon on sera bien obligé un jour ou l'autre, et j'aimerais beaucoup voir leur nouvel aspect comme tu dis Viviane.

Les 4 filles se levèrent. Soudain un animal gros comme une Fox terrier, avec de grands yeux jaunes, un pelage noir tacheté, une paire d'aile de chauve-souris, une tête de renard avec 2 cornes, apparut dans la plaine. La bête s'approcha sans crainte des fées, et Mareda le pris dans ses bras.

- Un Ronflacks Cornu !!!

Les Ronflacks Cornu étaient des animaux très rare et très difficile à attraper. Ils évoluaient à une vitesse hors du commun, se nourrissaient de petits animaux tel que les mulots.

Les fées étaient les protectrices de la nature, et étaient incapable de faire du mal aux animaux. Mareda regarda l'animal, cherchant ce qui l'avait poussé à venir la voir. Les Ronflacks Cornus étaient des créatures très timides d'habitude.

-Il est blessé à la patte arrière droite. Constata Mareda

-Sûrement un piège Elfique, dit d'une voix d'où sonnait le mépris Viviane.

Malgré les alliances des Fées avec les Sandars et les Magis, le quatuor ne s'était jamais beaucoup entendu avec ce peuple. Elles y avaient des amis, bien sûr, ayant passé leur scolarité à Mathusalem avec les Elfes. Mais elles étaient toujours surprises par l'orgueil et la condescendance dont ils faisaient preuve. Et le peuple des Elfes était des chasseurs.

Mareda nettoya la plaie de l'animal, et murmura une incantation. La plaie se referma, et l'animal se mit à voler gaiement autour de la fée.

-Tu as un nouvel admirateur ! S'amusa Neferlya.

-Quel succès ! Ria Lliane.

-Tes charmes ont encore fait une victime. Chantonna Viviane.

Mareda se tourna vers ses amies et leur tira la langue. Elle caressa le Ronflack qui s'était posé sur son épaule.

-Tu crois pas qu'il est temps de rentré chez toi, mon chérie ? dit elle en lui embrassant le museau.

Le Ronflack lui lécha la joue, et partie en un éclair.

-Et voilà. Tu les élèves, tu donnes le meilleur de toi même, et ils finissent tous pas s'en aller. Ils promettent bien sûr de téléphoner, mais petit à petit ils oublient. Et ils disparaissent de notre vie nous abandonnant comme des ...

-La ferme Viviane !

* * *

**---- Retour au Palais de la Reine Morgane----**

* * *

LLiane, Mareda, Neferlya et Viviane marchaient dans le grand hall. Les autres fées leur jetaient des regard furieux, et semblaient avoir des tics nerveux quand elles passaient devant elles : un oeil qui cligne, se tordent les mains comme si elles rêvaient de tordre autre chose...

-Les filles, je crois qu'on s'est trompé de Palais. Lança Neferlya. Et sous le regard interrogatif de ses 3 amies, elle continua. On doit être au palais des nains, il y a que des barbus ici !

Les 4 filles pouffèrent. Neferlya qui n'avait pas pris la peine de baisser la voix, entraîna une nouvelle série de regard noir. Certaines même s'étaient avancer en sortant leurs armes, mais furent arrêtées par leurs amies.

- Je me demande pourquoi elles nous en veulent. Elles n'ont aucune preuve que c'est nous. Déclara LLiane

- Sauf qu'on est les seules à ne pas avoir de barbe. Répondit sarcastiquement Viviane.

-Mouais, c'est vrai que ça peut paraître suspect.

-Accablant, tu veux dire. Finit Mareda.

Les 4 filles décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas jouer avec le feu. Elles retournèrent à leur dortoir afin d'éviter de se faire agresser dans un couloir. Non pas qu'elles craignaient une quelconque attaque, mais elles seraient affligées de devoir blesser une de leur consoeur.

* * *

**---- Retour d'Avalon. Reine Viviane----**

* * *

****

La Reine rentra à son Palais, la mine furieuse. Il y avait très longtemps qu'elle n'était pas rentrée dans une colère noire. A peine posé dans ses appartements, elle se dirigea vers une pièce. Elle entra dans sa salle d'entraînement perso et fit apparaître un punching ball (ndp : Oyoo, j'aurais jamais de devoir écrire ça un jour).De sa main jaillit un éclair blanc, et le punching ball fut réduit en cendre.

-IMBÉCILES !!

Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil, et entra dans une transe. La colère était mauvaise conseillère et même si elle n'en avait pas l'air, elle avait plus de mille ans (Morgane : tu es à chaque fois obliger de le préciser !!).

Silver, ce n'était pas une surprise. Il l'avait envoyé sur les roses. Les affaires des hommes ne les concerner aucunement d'après lui, et elle se monterait la tête pour pas grand chose. C'était à peine s'il ne l'avait pas accusé de trahison.

Quand à Céres, pas vraiment de changement. Elle avait tout de suite pris le parti de Silver. Pourquoi s'occuper d'un humain sans importance ? Comment un mage noir humain même s'il est monstrueux peut être un danger pour eux ?

Sans importance, aucun danger !!

Bon sang !! Sont ils bouché à ce point ? Harry Potter, elle avait reconnu tous les signes. Elle avait suivit son histoire avec attention et avait été impressionné par la force, la volonté et la puissance du jeune homme. Toutes les preuves étaient là. Pourquoi était elle la seule à les voir.

Voldemort allait bientôt s'ouvrir à la magie du Chaos, si ce n'était déjà fait. Et si jamais on lui laissait accomplir le rituel qu'il avait commencé il y avait 15 ans, avant qu'il soit battu par l'enfant de 1 ans qu'était Harry Potter, elle ne lui donnait moins de 10 ans pour dominer le monde et les supprimer tous.

Orphéo, même s'il ne la croyait pas, lui avait accorder son soutien. Mais il ne ferait pas grand chose. Son aide serait minime, autant ne pas compter là dessus. Morgane ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçus pas son ancien amant, qui laisser un événement vieux de 20 milles ans obscurcirent sa raison.

La seule vraie aide sur qui elle pourra compter et celle de Ryoen. Ryoen avait de nombreuses raisons pour prendre son parti. La première, était qu'ainsi il s'opposait aux Sandars et aux Magis et la seconde, surtout parce qu'il la croyait. C'était le seul qui accepta ses propositions et lui accorda tout le soutien du peuple des Nains. Un peuple connu pour fabriquer les meilleures armes magiques du monde.

Mais le peu de soutient des 3 autres l'avaient obligé à changer ces plans. Harry Potter devait être protégé, cela coûte que coûte. Et elle savait qui elle aller envoyer.

Elle ouvrit la porte de ses appartements et s'adressa à ses deux gardiennes.

-Mendih va me chercher Manfielle, Solène dit à Mareda, LLiane, Viviane et Neferlya que je vais les voir ce soir, à 22 heures dans mon bureau.

Voyant les regards surpris des 2 fées barbues, elle ajouta un peu plus fort.

-Exécution !!

Les 2 fées partirent chacune de leur côté en courant. La Reine retourna dans son appartement et se mit à arpenter la pièce. Elle s'installa dans son fauteuil et se replongea dans ses pensées. Les bruits de pas précipités et le dialogue plus en plus proche entre Mendih et Manfielle la sortirent de sa transe.

- Au nom d'Athéna ! Vas tu me dire ce que la Reine me veux !?!

-Dame Manfielle, pour le 5ieme fois, je n'en sais rien. Il est interdit de discuter les ordre des la Reine.

- Mais comment voulez vous que je la serve si je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire ?

-Je suppose qu'elle vous expliquera tout cela en face. Au lieu de discuter ma dame, Hâtez-vous ! Ordonna Mendih avec impatience.

- Jeune fée, je reste votre supérieur ! Parlez moi sur un autre ton !!

-Veuillez me pardonner ma Dame ! répondit Mendih en grognant.

-Je n'ai pas bien entendue. Veuillez articuler et parler distinctement si ce n'est pas trop vous demander.

A ce moment là, Morgane pensa qu'il fallait mieux intervenir. Mendih était une excellente gardienne, mais connus pour ses colères terribles. Et avec la plaisanterie de ce matin, elle devait avoir les nerfs en pelote. La Reine sortit dans le couloir.

-Manfielle entrez ! Je ne pas ce que cela à faire. Mendih, vous avez quartier libre.

Les 2 fées se toisèrent une dernière fois. Puis Manfielle entra dans les appartements de la Reine, tandis que Mendih repartait.

Morgane invita Manfielle à s'asseoir en face d'elle. La fée aux cheveux gris, et à la peau brune aujourd'hui avec une longue barbe qui aurait pâlir d'envie, le demi Elfe Merlin, regarda d'un air interrogateur sa Reine. Celle-ci, si la situation n'aurait pas était si sérieuse, aurait rit de la scène dont elle était spectatrice. Manfielle, connu pour son autorité, son aire stricte et son regard fixe, était assise devant elle avec une grosse barbe qui lui faisait ressembler au père noël.

- Comment s'est passé le Conseil, ma Reine ?

- Sans trop de surprise. On ne peut que compter sur les nains et qu'un peu sur les Sandars. Les Magis et les Nymphes ne lèveront pas un doigt pour nous aider.

Manfielle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle s'en douter un peu, de toute façon.

-Que comptez vous faire, ma Reine ?

La Reine fit un sourire énigmatique. Elle allait faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Elle répondit indirectement.

- Tu sais, je crois que notre quatuor infernal a mérité le droit de partir en vacance.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, je sais que tu seras d'accord avec moi. Nous devrions les envoyer à Poudlard, j'ai entendue que c'était un très bel endroit du monde des sorciers qu'il faut absolument visiter.

- Je vois, fit elle avec un grand sourire.

-Il faut bien sûr préparer leurs affaires. Elles ne doivent pas se faire remarquer.

-Je m'en occupe !! Répondit Manfielle un peu trop rapidement.

- Très bien. Je vais écrire à Dumbledore pendant ce temps.

- Je vais de ce pas m'occuper de leur équipement, ma Reine.

Manfielle se leva, une leur sadique dans ses yeux jaunes. Elle courut presque vers la sortie, elle s'inclina avant de partir. Morgane ricana, puis pris un parchemin. Elle trempa sa plume dans de l'encre vert émeraude et commença sa lettre. Avec un sourire nostalgique, elle se souvint quand elle rencontra Albus pour la première fois. Le jeune sorcier âgé de 25 ans, un bébé pour les fées. Cela ne les avaient pas empêcher d'être amant. Elle se demanda comment il allait réagir quand il apprendrait que sa fille aller venir à Poudlard.

****

La Reine assise à son bureau, lisait avec attention un livre d'histoire, quand la porte toqua. Elle regarda l'heure, et sourit.

-Pile à l'heure. Entrez ! Ordonna t'elle.

Les 4 diablesses entrèrent, de grand sourire innocent aux lèvres, leurs yeux brillant de naïveté. Elles le faisaient très bien, sauf qu'elles étaient tout sauf innocentes et naïves. D'un geste de la main elle fit apparaître 4 sièges et invita les 4 fées à s'asseoir. Elle remarqua la lueur de déception dans les yeux de chacune, et Morgane devina que c'était parce que elles avaient espéré la voir affublée d'une barbe.

-Bonjour jeunes filles. Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai appelé ?

- Noooonn, ma Reine, répondirent elles en choeur.

La Reine les fixa attentivement. De toute façon, elle savait qu'elles ne les auraient pas comme ça. Leur talent pour faire des blagues était à la hauteur de leur capacité à échapper à toute punition.

-J'ai une mission pour vous.

Les 4 filles relevèrent la tête et regardèrent la Reine intensément.

- Connaissez vous, Harry Potter ?

-Le survivant ? bien sûr, tout le monde le connaît. Répondit Lliane.

- Je veux que vous fassiez passer pour des nouvelles élèves de Poudlard et que vous deveniez ses gardiennes.

Elles ne répondirent pas tout de suite. Mais à leur tête, la Reine devina qu'elles étaient tout à fait partantes pour cette mission. La Reine fit apparaître l'image d'un jeune homme brun, aux cheveux ébène en bataille et aux yeux vert brillant.

- Charmant, constata LLiane

- Très beau !! Renchérit Mareda

-C'est sûr qu'il a quelque chose d'elfique, remarqua Viviane. Qu'en penses tu Neferlya ? ... Lya ?

Les 3 fées se tournèrent vers leur amie. A la place des yeux de Neferlya 2 se trouvaient 2 gros coeurs rose, et on pouvait entendre son coeur battre à des kilomètres.

- Il..Il...Il

-Oh non, explosion imminente !! S'inquiéta Mareda.

-CANON !!!!! ON Y VA ? ON PART QUAND ? VIIIIITE JE VEUX LE VOIR POUR DE VRAI !! IL EST SUPER MEGA BEAU !! EN PLUS IL A CE REGARD !!!! GRAOUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ma Reine, je m'en occupe.

Viviane se leva, alors que Neferlya sautait un peu partout dans le bureau. Elle lui fit un plaquage digne d'un rugbyman, et la traîna vers sa chaise. La Reine habitué à ce genre de manifestation chez les 4 jeunes filles, eus beaucoup mal à garder son sérieux.

Elle continua le briefing de la mission. Résumant l'histoires du jeune homme. Les 4 fées furent plus qu'impressionnées de savoir qu'à 11 ans, il avait battu un mangemort et empêcher Voldemort de s'emparer la Pierre philosophale. A seulement 12 ans, il avait affronté un basilic; à 14 ans remporté le tournoi des 3 maisons, battu en duel contre Voldemort, et avait réussi le miracle de revenir vivant malgré la présence de tous ses mangemorts. Et elles furent accablées de ce qui lui était arrivée lors de sa cinquième année, et la découverte de la prophétie. A la fin du récit, les jeunes fées étaient plus que décidées à vouloir devenir les protectrices du jeune Harry Potter. La Reine présenta ensuite les personnes proches du jeune homme.

- Ronald Weasley, dit Ron. Un sorcier de pure souche. Le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter...

-C'est pour ça qu'il lui à tourné le dos en 4ème année, railla Viviane qui pardonnait mal la trahison.

-Il s'est rattrapé depuis. Ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon, mais il a des préjugés, bien qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte. Cela vient de son éducation de sorcier ou par exemple les Griffondors sont les gentils, et les Serpentards les méchants. Mais au fond, c'est un bon garçon.

-Mouais, pas brillant, chuchota Lliane.

-Hermione Granger, fille de moldu. Brillante et volontaire. Mais particulièrement obtuse.

Les 4 filles se contentèrent d'échanger avec la Reine un regard lourd en sous-entendu. Depuis quelque temps elles recevaient de nombreuses plaintes des Elfes de maison, qui vouaient une haine féroce contre 'l'empêcheuse de tourner en rond'.

-Elle aussi est une fille très bien, et surtout d'une grande loyauté. Son défaut et qu'elle est un peu trop sûre d'elle même.

-Un peu ? fit mine de s'étonner Viviane.

La Reine continua ainsi les présentations, et bientôt les jeunes filles apprirent tous ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Drago Malfoy, les Weasley., Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black...

- Le seule au courant et votre allié sera Albus Dumbledore. Je vous laisse le soin d'inventer avec lui une histoire. Vous partez demain matin. Allez voir Manfielle, c'est elle qui s'est occupé de votre équipement. Bonne chance, jeunes fées. Je vous recontacterais.

Les 4 filles partirent du bureau, et se dirigèrent vers celui de la 1ère conseillère, Johanne.

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle nous à pas tout dit, déclara LLiane.

-C'est même certain. Elle nous a juste raconté en résumé. C'est comme-ci on n'allait voir un film pour n'avoir que la bande annonce. Dit Neferlya.

- Je pense que si elle nous à pas tout dit, c'est que d'un côté pour se venger de nos blagues, et d'un autre, parce que l'affaire est plus grave qu'elle ne paraît. Déclama Mareda.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, mais là, pour l'instant je suis plus inquiète par ce que nous à préparer Manfielle. Finit Viviane.

Les 4 filles arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau de Manfielle. Mareda toqua, et elles entendirent qu'on les invite à entrer. Un fois à l'intérieur elle eurent tout les difficultés à rester stoïque devant la splendide barbe qu'abordait la 1er Conseillères. Celle-ci leur jeta un regard qui aurait fait fondre l'antarctique. Sans un mot, elle sortit 4 baguettes magiques, simple en bois clair et en donna une à chacune.

-Mais, il n'y a pas d'artefact magique, s'étonna Mareda.

Manfielle prit son temps pour répondre se délectant des mines frustrées qu'affichaient les 4 fées.

- C'est parce que vous devez chacune avec un de vos cheveux le faire fusionner avec la baguette.

Après avoir échangé un regard noir avec leur supérieure hiérarchique, les 4 jeunes femme prirent chacun un de leur cheveux. Et le firent fusionner avec leur baguette. Les baguettes brillèrent d'une lumière blanche. Celle de LLiane devint bleu acier, la baguette de Mareda pris une couleur dorée et celle de Vivian devint argent, et la baguette de Neferlya se colora en rouge.

Manfielle après que la fusion fut accomplie, d'un signe tête indiqua aux jeunes filles de la suivre. Elle sortit de son bureau, les 4 fées à sa suite. En chemin elle donna les dernières indications.

-Tâchez de ne pas vous faire remarquer. La discrétion est de mise sur cette mission.

-Oui maman, murmura Neferlya.

Manfielle continua comme ci elle n'avait jamais été interrompus.

- Ne prenez pas la situation à la légère. Harry Potter doit être protégé quel qu'en soit le prix.

-Oui papa noël.

Manfielle se retourna et regarda furieusement les 4 fées qui lui sourirent innocemment. Mais à leur grande surprise, elle se contenta de ricaner sous sa barbe. Et elle se remit en marche.

- Je me demandais, chuchota LLiane, vous savez la pub, on est toute des déesses de ?

- Manfiette heu gillette, enfin un truc du genre marmonna Neferlya.

- Tient ça me rappelle que je dois tondre les moutons d'Orélaïe.

- Un conseil ne demande pas à Tu-Sais-Qui de te prêter son rasoir.

-Qui ça Voldemort ? Pourquoi crois tu que je demanderai une chose pareil au seigneur des ténèbres ?

- Mais non !!!! Son nom commence par un M...

-Marvolo ?

-MANFIELLE !!

-VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI !!!! Cria la concernée.

-Y en a qui n'ont aucun humour, marmonna Viviane.

Elles arrivèrent au grand soulagement de la 1ère Conseillère à leur destination. Elle ouvrit la salle ou 4 mannequins portaient....

-C'est une plaisanterie ?

* * *

**----- Lendemain matin, dans les appartements de la Reine Morgane---**

* * *

****

Morgane prenait le petit déjeuner avec sa 1ère conseillère qui commençait enfin à perdre sa barbe. Il y avait des endroits sans barbe ce qui lui conférait une apparence assez bizarre. Elle prenait le thé, quand Manfielle brisa le silence.

-Ca y est, on en est débarrassé. Elles son partie !! Déclara t'elle rayonnante.

La Reine sourit et inclina la tête. Elle regarda vers l'extérieur et se perdit dans ses pensées.

LLiane... Mareda... Viviane... Neferlya...protégez le...le Pendragon...des autres... et surtout de lui même.

Elle se retourna vers sa conseillère, qui regardait l'horizon, une expression presque jubilatoire. La Reine ne put s'empêcher de lancer un petit commentaire.

-Quand je pense que l'une des 4 est destiné à prendre ma place.

PAMMMMM

Manfielle, 1er Conseillèrent de la Reine, venait de tomber dans les pommes.

* * *

Sadiques, hein??

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

* * *


	2. Le Poudlard Express

**

* * *

**

**----------Gare de King Cross, Londres -------**

* * *

Les quatre filles regardèrent autour d'elles, abaissant sur leur tête leur chapeau. Des dizaines de moldus se pressaient pour rentrer dans la gare tout en leur jetant des regards amusés ou d'exaspérés. 

-Je trouve ridicule de porter çaaaaa ! Gémit Neferlya en désignant ses vêtements.

-Calme toi, on est pas censé attirer l'attention des moldus. Lui répliqua tranquillement Mareda en baissant les yeux tout en continuant de marcher dans King Cross.

-Grande réussite ! Railla Viviane. Vraiment ! Là c'est clair on attire pas l'attention !

Elle fit un signe vers ses vêtements et Mareda songea en son for intérieur qu'elles n'avaient pas tout à fait tort : sa jupe à franges découvrait des bottes en daim qui remontaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle portait comme les autres filles un énorme chapeau de cow-boy qui cachait un peu son visage et une chemise à carreaux rouge et blanc :

-On a l'air de paysannes tout droit sorties de leur bled ! Grognèrent en chœur, pour conclusion, Neferlya et Viviane.

-C'est l'Habit typiquement américain..., fit simplement Mareda bien que son expression montra clairement ce qu'elle pensait .Et je vous rappelle que c'est Manfielle qui nous a dit de les mettre.

* * *

**----------Très loin d'ici, au pays des fées -------**

* * *

-Parfait ! C'est parfait... murmura une voix de femme 

-Ces vêtements humains sont ridicules ! Combien de temps prévoyez vous qu'elles restent là bas ? Demanda la dénommée Manfielle en regardant dans la boule d'énergie que venait de faire apparaître Morgan.

-Trop peu de temps ! A peine le temps de goûter à la tranquillité... soupira la reine Morgan. En tout cas je te félicite ! Ces vêtements son vraiment horribles ! reprit elle avec un immense sourire qui éclairait son visage et en écartant quelque mèches d'un geste machinal de la main.

Manfielle, pour seule conclusion, se courba ramenant contre elle ses ailes couleur blanchâtres, seul signe de sa vieillesse. Bien qu'elles ne le montèrent pas toute deux, un immense fou rire les secouaient : pour une fois les piégeuses étaient les piégées, et malheureusement pour les fillettes (du haut de leur 300 ans elles étaient encore toute jeunes) elle ne pouvaient enlever ses vêtements ou les changer... Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elles montent dans le Poudlard Express.

* * *

**----------Retour à la gare, Londres -------**

* * *

-T'en a déjà vu beaucoup des américains habillés comme ça ? 

-Au siècle dernier ...répondit posément Lliane tout en croquant dans sa tablette de chocolat. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous mettez dans un état pareil les filles... Restez cool !

Neferlya, Mareda et Viviane s'arrêtèrent brusquement en pleine marche et ne bougèrent plus se contentant de regarder, les yeux écarquillés Lliane qui continuait d'avancer sans se rendre compte de rien. Au bout d'un moment elle vit que ses amies ne la suivaient plus et regarda autour derrière elle :

-Y a un blèm' ? demanda Lliane en dévisagent les trois jeunes filles.

Viviane fut la première qui sortit de sa torpeur :

-C 'est...c'est TOI qui nous dit de restez zen ? demanda t-elle incrédule.

-TOI qui a transformé en Guirlande de Noël le marchand qui s'était moqué de tes vêtements !

-Je lui ai rendu forme humaine ! s'exclama Lliane ulcérée... Et puis il l'a bien cherché !

-Bien sûr ! fit Neferlya avec un sourire sarcastique en s'appuyant contre une rambarde de sécurité. Comme les 3 moutons, les 6 fleurs, les 12 membres d'un cirque ambulant... Je continue ?

-Bon d'accord j'ai un PEU perdu mon calme... admis la jeune fille brune.

-Un peu beaucoup oui ! Rectifia Mareda avec un hochement de tête. Avec toutes les décorations qu'on avait ce n'est pas un, ni deux, mais QUATRE ou CINQ sapins qu'on aurait pu décorer.

-Tu t'es mise en colère contre le marchand de sables parce qu'il t'avait dit que tu lui rappelais quelqu'un qu'il avait connu ! Renchérit Viviane effarée.

-Bon d'accord j'avoue que là j'ai exagéré... admis à nouveau à contre cœur la jeune fée. Bon vous croyez qu'il voudra me pardonner ? Ajouta t elle avec crainte.

-Sûrement ! Il doit avoir l'habitude de tes petites crises magnaco dépressive... ajouta Neferlya.

-MAIS JE ME DROGUE PAS !!!

Tous les passants avoisinants se retournèrent vers la jeune fille aux chapeaux de cow-boys qui venait d'hurler. Viviane vit avec un sourire des parents reculer leurs enfants avant de changer de côtés eux-mêmes.

-Ho ! Mais faut pas t'énerver comme ça ma petite chérie... dit Viviane en la prenant dans ses bras... là , calme toi mon petit bébé... on va te donner une belle sucette...

Mareda soupira et regarda l'heure sur sa montre :

-C'est pas tout ça mais va falloir la trouver cette voie 9 ¾... Sinon, on a plus qu'à retourner d'où l'on vient.

Comme un fait exprès, à peine avait-elle dit cette phrase que des voix s'élevèrent derrière elle faisant taire ses trois amies :

-Ginny fait bien attention quand tu vas traverser à ne pas te faire remarquer par les moldus...

-Maman je sais tout de même ça. Cela fait 5 ans que je le prends ce train !

Lliane regarda derrière elle et vit au loin une troupe de cheveux roux flamboyant qui se tenait devant une colonne et eut la surprise de voir la fillette traverser la barrière sans rentrer dedans.

-Ca doit être là qu'on prend le Poudlard Express ! s'exclama Mareda, ravie.

-Non tu crois ! Lança ironiquement Viviane.

-C'est lui !! C'est lui !haaaa !!! Il est comme je l'imaginais ! s'écria Neferlya hystérique en s'apprêtant à courir vers un garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau et aux vêtements trop grand pour lui, les bras écartés pour le recevoir dedans.

-Hep hep hep ! T'iras nulle part ! Cria Viviane.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle sauta sur la pauvre fille qui tomba à plat ventre et s'étala de tout son long sur le quai de la gare.

-Mais eeeeeeeeeeuuuuuhhhh !! Lacheeeeeeee moi !!! Ouuuuuuuiiiinnn!!! Hurla Neferlya en se débattant tandis que ses amies la maintenaient à terre.

-Pas tant que t'es pas calmée... répliqua tranquillement Viviane en s'asseyant encore plus sur le dos de Neferlya et en maintenant la tête de celle ci avec une main.

-Bouge ...toi...de là Vivi ...tu m'em...pêche de respirer ! HAAAAAAaa mais soyez chic les filles !!! Laissez moi allez le voir...

-Pour que tu le tues !

-Non ! S'étrangla l'intéressée. Pour que je puisse l'embrasser sur ses lèvres dou...

-Hors de question ...Tu risques de traumatiser le pauvre petit ! La coupa Mareda en maintenant les bras de Neferlya à terre.

-Haaaaaa c'est de la torture laissez moi ! LAISSEZ MOI ALLEZ LE VOIR !!! OUUIIINN BOUH HOU ! Pleura la rouquine.

-Ta comédie ça marche pas alors essaye aut' chose !lui répondit malicieusement Lliane.

A ce moment, un contrôleur alerté par les plaintes des voyageurs et par les hurlements apparut à la droite de Mareda :

-On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes !demanda–t-il d'un ton méprisant.

Mareda le regarda : il était plutôt imposant, son énorme ventre (vu du dessous) ne permettait pas de voir son visage. Il était habillé avec l'uniforme réglementaire bleu foncé et une casquette était posée sur sa tête grasse :

-Ca ne vous regarde pas alors du balai gros contrôleur ! Cracha Neferlya qui était suffisamment en colère comme ça, sans qu'en plus ce contrôleur de rien du tout vienne l'embêter. Mais l'homme ne semblait pas du tout goûter à ce que plusieurs murmurèrent comme « plaisanterie » et vira au rouge :

-VOUS VOUS CROYEZ OU ICI C EST UNE GARE !!!PAS UNE GARDERIE POUR MOMES INSOLENTS !!!ALORS RETOURNEZ CHEZ VOS PARENTS ou je vous arrête pour insultes envers un contrôleur...ajouta-t-il avec un sourire féroce.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase car alors Neferlya se libérant de ses amies en les brûlant quelque peu (Viviane : tu vas me le payer !) se mit devant le contrôleur qu'elle dépassait d'une tête.

-VOUS AVEZ PAS BESOIN DE CRIER JE SUIS JUSTE A COTE !!! SI VOUS CROYEZ QUE CA ME FAIT PEUR PARCE QUE VOUS HURLER, VOUS VOUS TROMPEZ !!!(Le contrôleur était totalement blanc mais au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille parlait il virait au vert puis au violet plus vite qu'un feu de circulation)...VOUS VOULEZ VOUS BATTRE ALLONS Y !!JE VAIS PORTER PLAINTE POUR COUP ET BLESSURES ENVERS UN MIN....

Elle ne put en dire plus car alors Mareda la bâillonna tandis que Viviane et Lliane la ligotaient. Il fut convenu que ce serait Viviane qui la porterait car disposant des pouvoirs de l'air elle pouvait la rendre légère comme une plume. Celle ci prit son fardeau gigotant en grognant et elles s'en allèrent avant que les moldus ne sortent de leur stupéfaction. Elles coururent et coururent aussi vite que leur jambes humaines leur laissaient le choix et arrivèrent finalement devant le Poudlard Express. Le quai était bondé de familles sorcières qui se pressaient pour saluer une dernière fois leurs enfants. Les trois jeunes filles à forces de bousculades et de coups de coudes finirent par rentrer dans le train.

* * *

**----------Dans le Poudlard Express -------**

* * *

-MMMMMmmmmmm !!! Fut la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche (bâillonnée) de Neferlya 

-Quand tu seras calmé... C'est pas vrai tous les wagons sont pleins !

-Attend y en a un là... fit Mareda en jetant un coup d'œil dans un wagon.

Lliane s'approcha de son amie et regarda dedans, il n'y avait présence que d'une seule jeune fille. Elle avait une crinière blonde et emmêlée, elle semblait lire un magazine et sa baguette magique était posée derrière son oreille. Autour de son cou était posée un collier de Bièrraubeurre et des radis lui tenaient lieu de boucles d'oreilles :

-C'est pas Luna Lovegood ? Demanda alors Neferlya tout en s'approchant.

-Tu l'as libérée ? C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question que venait de dire Lliane sans détourner les yeux vers ses deux amies. Viviane hocha d'un signe affirmatif de tête :

-Elle a décidée que pour avoir son cher sorcier elle devait se comporter autrement...

Lliane hocha la tête et poussa la porte; la jeune fille blonde ne cilla pas ni ne bougea... En fait on aurait dit qu'elle ne les avait même pas vu. Pourtant Lliane en était sûre : Luna Lovegood (car ce ne pouvait être qu'elle) ne cessait de guetter leur moindres faits et gestes. Elles prirent place dans le wagon, Neferlya à côté de son alter ego Viviane et pareil pour Mareda et Lliane, malgré tout, était la plus sociable des filles et n'hésitait pas à franchir le premier pas :

-Salut ! Moi c'est Neferlya Thorn et voici mes amies Mareda Thorn qui est aussi ma cousine Viviane Wolfe et sa jumelle Lliane et toi tu t'appelles comment ?

-Luna Lovegood, répondit la jeune file blonde qui semblait apparemment ravie que quelqu'un veuille bien lui parler. Je suis à Serdaigles en cinquième année et vous ?...Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir déjà vu à Poudlard... ajouta-t-elle d'un ton rêveur.

Mareda s'apprêta à dire répondre quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement laissant dévoilé trois personnes. Mareda les regarda la première était un garçon au visage lunaire et aux cheveux châtains foncés, quant aux deux autres il s'agissait de la jeune sorcière aux cheveux roux qu'elles avaient entendues et vues parler avec, sans aucun doute, sa mère et l'autre du célèbre Harry Potter plus connu sous le nom de « Survivant ». Il semblait étonné de voir les quatre filles ici :

_« Soit c'est nos vêtements, soit c'est le fait qu'ils ne nous aient jamais vu qui les tracassent...» _lança mentalement Lliane à sa meilleure amie Mareda. Celle ci répondit :

_« Je crois que c'est plutôt le fait qu'on soit avec Luna ...Je ne vois pas pourquoi... cette fille à l'air sympa ! »_

_« Tout a fait d'accord et elle s'est pas moquée de nos vêtements ! Quooooi c'est very important_ »s'offusqua Lliane.

_« La reine Morgan dois savoir pourquoi les autres ne l'apprécient pas spécialement ! »_

-Je retiens celle là. Elle aurait pu tout nous dire au lieu de nous envoyer comme ça ! Soupira Lliane.

Toues les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, sans s'en rendre compte elle avait parlé à haute voix. Elle rougit et marmonna un truc qui devait être : rienrienjétaisdansmespensées !

Harry regarda les jeunes filles : il n'avait aucun souvenir de les avoir jamais vu à Poudlard et à l'expression de Ginny et Neville, eux non plus ne devait pas les connaître. Les quatre filles ne faisaient pas attention à eux et deux étaient en grande discussion sur les Ronflacks Cornu avec Luna :

-Je suis allée en Suède pendant les vacances pour pouvoir les voir !

-Et t'en a attrapé ??!! Demanda avec empressement Viviane tandis que son amie hochait la tête avec excitation.

Harry regarda les deux cow-girl (ndla merci !) comme si elles étaient devenues folles, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand une voix parla derrière eux :

-Bien sûre que non ! Ca n'existe pas...

Harry se retourna vers la porte du compartiment pour voir ses deus meilleurs amis qui s'avançaient vers lui avec un sourire et s'asseoir à ses côtés :

-Bien sûr que si ça existe ! s'exclama Luna.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit pas, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua la présence de quatre filles à l'allure ...plutôt étrange :

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Voici Neferlya Thorn, Viviane Wolfe et Mareda Thorn la cousine de Neferlya et Lliane Wolfe la fausse jumelle de Viviane, les présenta Luna en désignant chacune des filles.

Ron haussa un sourcil et demanda :

-Vous êtes des amies de Luna ?

-Euh ça à dire Luna avant de se faire couper par Neferlya.

-Si ! Nous sommes amies !

Neville ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois et lança :

-Vous êtes à Serdaigles ? Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu à Poudlard.

Lliane haussa les épaules, son énorme chapeau toujours sur sa tête :

-C'est normal ...On est en sixième année et on vient de l'école de Mathusalem.

Hermione ouvrit grands les yeux et s'écria d'une voix haut perchée :

-La prestigieuse école de Magie ? Celle où ne vont que les plus méritants !! Mais pourquoi vous n'...

Hermione s'arrêta songeant que peut-être elles venaient d'être renvoyé à cause de leurs notes sans doute et ne souhaitaient pas en parler.

« Et bah on a beau dire elle a pas lésiné Morgan... » Songea Mareda avec un sourire.

-Alors comme ça vous êtes Nouvelles ...Vos pensez que vous allez être envoyé dans quelle maison ?demanda naïvement Ginny.

- Si on le savait on ne passerait pas le test du Choixpeau ! Fit Viviane en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Fais pas attention ! Elle est toujours comme ça... la rassura dans un murmure audible de tous Neferlya en se penchant vers la jeune fille rousse.

-Hé !

-Bha oui quoi c'est vrai ! répondit Neferlya en fermant les yeux toujours penchée.

-Elle n'en rate jamais une ! Dès qu'il y a une pique c'est pour elle... expliqua Lliane aux autres personnes présente en faisant un geste de la main.

-C'est pas vrai ! Je suis la contre-ironiquerie incarnée, répliqua l'intéressée en se désignant majestueusement de la main.

-Viviane réinvente le vocabulaire ! Et mytho en plus de ça... Elle a tout ! fit tragiquement en hochant la tête, Mareda.

-Et on appelle ça des amies ! Bougonna Viviane en s'enfonçant sur la banquette les bras croisés.

Tous se mirent à rire de sa mimique et l'atmosphère devint plus chaleureuse :

-Au fait on ne s'est pas présenté : voici Hermione Granger, c'est notre tête pensante et la meilleur élève de tout Poudlard (Hermione rougit de plaisir à ses mots), elle c'est ma sœur : Ginny Weasley... Elle est la poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor et en cinquième année comme Luna... (« Poursuiveuse ? Elle poursuit quoi ? Les garçons ...je m'en vanterai pas » songea Mareda)... Neville Londubat, il est aussi à Gryffondor...

Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer sans rien dire sur Neville, Viviane demanda alors, arrêtant de bouder :

-C'est toi qui est le meilleur en Botanique ? J'ai entendu parler de toi à Mathusalem... Viviane savait qu'elle jouait gros sur ce coup là, certes Neville était un nom dont elle avait entendu parler car de là d'où elle venait on s'intéressait beaucoup à tous les sorciers ou moldus qui aimait les plantes et la nature et les chérissait... Mais prétendre qu'elle l'avait entendu à Mathusalem était plutôt dangereux et risquait de faire perdre leur couverture si ils se trouvaient que l'un deux connaissait quelqu'un dans cette école !? Qui était en lien étroit avec la directrice avait obtenu facilement ses papiers et pas de problème du point de vue de la direction mais pour les élèves... En tout cas, en voyant le regard lumineux elle vit qu'elle n'avait pas eu tort d'écouter son instinct plutôt que sa raison en disant cette phrase bien sentie. Le pauvre garçon d'après ce qu'elle en savait n'avait jamais vraiment eu de louanges...

Après être sortis de son ébahissement, Ron continua :

-Lui c'est Harry Potter le meilleur en DFCM et le plus grand attrapeur (« comprend pas ...attrapeur ? Attraper quoi ? » Pensa Neferlya sans comprendre) qu'on est jamais eu ...

Harry regarda non sans crainte l'attitude des nouvelles : il n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde et qu'on change sa façon d'être avec lui parce qu'il était célèbre. Il fut rassuré sur ce point car les filles ne semblaient pas accorder grande importance.

-Et lui c'est Ron Weasley mon sixième frère. C'est le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch

(« Quidditch ? C'est quoi CA encore ? » se demanda Lliane) et c'est grâce à lui qu'on a pu gagner la Coupe l'an dernier ...Sauf moi et Luna vous êtes tous en sixième année.

_« J'ai l'impression de jouer aux devinettes_ ! » Lança télépathiquement Viviane à Neferlya.

_« Je vais tuer Morgan !!! Je déteste jouer à ce genre de chose_ ! répliqua Lliane.

_« Elle aurait pu nous dire les choses minimum non ? Or ce... Quidditch c'est ça ?_ demanda Mareda incertaine.

«_Nous demande pas ! »_Répliquèrent les autres.

« ..._A l'air super important pour eux_... » termina Mareda.

-Au fait les filles vous êtes inscrite en quoi ?demanda alors Hermione tout en sortant un livre intitulé : _La métamorphose : votre sixième année_. Les quatre interpellées plongées dans leur conversation télépathique sursautèrent plus ou moins brutalement (ainsi autant Mareda sursauta à peine autant Lliane sauta tellement haut qu'elle se cognat la tête contre le porte bagage faisant tomber la cage de Coquecigrue qui se mit à piailler de mécontentement :

-Oups ... ! fit Lliane en faisant une grimace d'excuse.

-Ho non faites le taire par pitié ! Bon passe le ...Il n'aime pas les étrangers.

Mais Lliane ne fit pas attention à la dernière phrase de Ron :

-Désolé petit ...Lliane prit délicatement le hibou entre ses mains et alors celui-ci se calma instantanément ne proférant plus aucun son et après l'avoir remis dans sa cage, Lliane la remis sur le porte bagage.

-C'est bizarre, marmonna Ron en fronçant les sourcils, D'habitude il n'aime pas les étrangers.

-Hoooooooooooo !!! S'exclamèrent avec attendrissement et en chœur les quatre jeunes filles en joignant les mains faisant sursauter Ron.

-Le pauvre petit Ron n'est pas content car son hibou aime bien Lliane ! Fit Neferlya en tirant la joue de Ron. Tout à coup, les quatre filles se levèrent sous le regard ébahi d'Harry et de ses amis et se mirent à chanter en chœur et en canon (ça dépendait des moment) en se tenant par la main et en faisant une ronde (le wagon est grand - vous rassure) :

- Allons Ronnie !

-Ne soit pas triste

-La vie est belle

-Ton hibou t'aime !

-Et ce n'est pas Lliane

-Qui te le voleras

-Vas !

-Elle a trop de cœur

-Et c'est pas dans ses mœurs

-Nonon ! Ca doit pas êt' ça ...

-Allons Ronnychou ...

-Chante avec nous ! L'enjoignirent elles.

Il n'eut de toute façon pas le choix car Viviane et Neferlya qui était les plus fortes physiquement le tirèrent par le bras et sans qu'Hermione ou Harry n'ait pu faire un geste le mettant dans la ronde.

Le pauvre sorcier ne pouvait s'arrêtait et les quatre fille ne voulaient pas le lâcher... Elles continuèrent à chanter et à tourner pendant quelques instants (le temps que Hermione et tous ceux présent sortes de leur ébahissement et s'apprêtent à libérer le pauvre rouquin)...

Harry crut que c'était le fait qu'elles les aient vues sortir leur baguette mais il fut bien vite détrompé car alors le son d'une clochette bien connue se fit entendre et les quatre filles qui avaient lâchés Ron (le pauvre était tombé par terre et la tête lui tournait) crièrent en chœur avec une expression sur leur visage de ravissement et de joie infinie :

-DES SUCRERIIIIIIIIES !!!!!

C'était bel et bien la vendeuse de bonbons en tout genre qui venait avec son chariot et sa clochette. Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse seulement ouvrir la bouche les quatre jeunes filles se jetèrent littéralement sur la vendeuse qui s'écarta vivement et se mirent à choisir, encerclant le chariot, sous les yeux effarés d'Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville et Hermione. Luna, elle, ne semblait pas s'en intéresser et lisait le Chicaneur tranquillement :

-Je veux ça et ça ...ho et puis ça !!

-Haaa des chocogrenouilles j'adore ça !!

-Moi ze veux des Fizzwibizz !! Vous en avez ?

-Et des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue !!!

-Elle en a aussi !!! Ça fait un bail que j'en ai pas mangé !!! Des Fondants du Chaudron !!

-MMMmmmmm DU CHOCOLAT !!!

-Au lait !

-Au nougat !

-Avec des noisettes !

-Des sucettes !! Y en a à tous les parfums !!!

-Où ça ??!! !! J'adore !!Allez montre !!

-Des patacitrouilles ...j'ai jamais goûté c'est bon ?

-Chais pas ...prend en quand même !

-Des têtes brûlées ...

-Des chewing-gum Bubaloo !!!

-Voooooillllàààà ! Bon je crois qu'on a tout ! Nan les filles ?

De la place où il était, Harry les vit simplement hocher la tête affirmativement avec un grand sourire

-Combien on vous doit Madame ? Demanda alors celle qu'il reconnut comme étant la voix de Mareda.

Harry vit la vendeuse se rapprochait du chariot. Elle s'était éloignée prudemment en voyant les quatre filles se jeter sur le chariot et revenait maintenant que la voie était libre. Harry ne voyait pas ce qui restait et par curiosité tenta de voir mais un cri de la vendeuse le fit rapidement savoir ce qu'il en était :

-Il y en avait pour 50 Gallions !!! IL RESTE PLUS RIEN !! PLUS RIEN DU TOUT !!

Cria-t-elle effarée en voyant que son chariot remplis il y a quelques minutes à peines de centaines de sucreries, vide. Mais elle retrouva vite son sourire mielleux en voyant les acheteuses lui remettre la pièce de 50 Gallions et s'en alla avec un sourire ravi tandis que ses clientes allaient tranquillement s'asseoir l'air encore plus ravie que la vendeuse.

Harry les regarda, toujours sous le choc : Neferlya s'avançait une sucette dans la bouche et ses paquets entre les bras. A ses côtés Viviane croquait à pleine dent dans une tablette de chocolat fondant et se délectait du goût tandis que Lliane et Mareda avait la bouche pleine de bonbons.

-Vous êtes complètement folle !!! Vous avez vu tous ce que vous avez acheté !!! S'écria Hermione après être sortit du choc qu'avait provoqué les quatre.

-Oups excusez nous ! On avait oublié ...

Lliane qui était assise le plus proche d'Hermione lui fourra une sucette à la fraise lorsque celle ci ouvrait une fois encore la bouche. Les autres filles ouvrirent alors grand les bras et Mareda prenant sa baguette murmura une formule magique, une grande table apparut alors et les filles déposèrent tous leurs achats :

-Voilà servez vous ! Je pense que ça devra suffire pour nous tous...

Ron ouvrit lors la bouche choqué : ces filles venaient de payer 50 Gallions en sucreries !!! Harry comprenait très bien l'attitude de Ron et Ginny qui ne faisait que regardait le tas de bonnes choses, 50 Gallions ! C'était énormément d'argent...Viviane interpréta l'expression choquée de Ron comme étant ce qu'elle pensait elle aussi :

-T'as raison ! Ce n'est pas assez pour nous tous...

-Si elle revient on lui demandera de nous en donner plus ! S'écria joyeuse Neferlya en croquant dans sa sucette. Ne vous faîtes pas priez allez y... servez vous !

-C'est vraiment stupide de gaspiller autant d'argent sur ça ! Lâcha au bout d'un moment Ron les yeux grand ouverts.

-Si tu le dis... répliqua Viviane en prenant une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue et de se mettre à la regarder sous tous les angles.

-Vanille ? demanda –t-elle ne la mettant sous le nez de Neferlya qui après l'avoir elle aussi regardé, acquiesça :

-Vanille.

Viviane la porta alors à sa bouche et confirma avec un sourire. Hermione qui profita d'un moment d'inattention de Neferlya (celle ci ne cessait de lui mettre des bonbons de toutes sortes dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche) prit à nouveau la parole :

-Il a raison ! Vous rendez vous compte... 50 Gallions ça pourrait financer tellement de bonnes œuvre au lieu de les perdre ainsi.

-Quoi comme bonnes œuvres ?demanda suspicieusement Lliane qui espérait de tout cœur que ce ne fusse pas la SALE.

-La SALE par exemple ? Demanda ironiquement Ron tout en prenant un chocogrenouille que lui tendait Mareda. Hermione rougit de colère et répliqua :

-Pas SALE. Mais S . A. L. E ! C'est une organisation pour libérer les Elfes ...expliqua Hermione à l'intention des quatre jeunes filles qui froncèrent les sourcils à ces derniers mots.

_« Depuis quand les Elfes ont besoin d'être libér_ ?songea Neferlya.

Luna répondit alors d'un ton absent :

-Les Elfes de Maison ...

Hermione dévisagea Luna un instant puis comme si elle se rappelait à qui elle parlait dit :

-Tu connais d'autres formes d'Elfes que ceux de maison ?

-Les Elfes ...Les Sindars par exemple.

A ces mots, Neferlya, Mareda, Viviane et Lliane se tournèrent vers Luna et arrêtèrent alors leurs bavardages.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira exaspérée :

-Ecoute Loon... Luna. les Elfes, les Fées et tout le reste n'existe pas !

-Comme les sorciers, murmura d'un ton audible de tous Viviane.

-Arrêtez vous allez pas vous y mettre aussi ! C'est ridicule ce genre de chose N'EXISTE PAS !

-Donne moi UNE preuve qu'ils n'existent pas !

-Donne moi UNE preuve qu'ils existent ! répliqua au tac o tac Hermione en mettant les poings sur ses hanches. Harry vit Viviane portait la main vers sa poche mais Mareda posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la jeune fée. Celle ci croisa le regard de Lliane et baissant les yeux retira prestement sa main. Harry continua de regarder, intrigué, vers l'endroit où Viviane avait posé sa main. Neferlya qui n'avait pas quitter Harry des yeux suivi son regard et vit qu'il regardait l'endroit où se trouvait la double épée, invisible pour l'instant, de Viviane. Elle croisa alors son regard et le jeune homme, rougissant de s'être laissé surprendre, détourna les yeux.

-Alors... cette organisation c'est... pour libérer les elfes de Maison ? demanda Mareda pour mettre fin à la tension entre Viviane et Hermione qui se toisaient mutuellement.

-Ha euh oui... vous voulez adhérer ? C'est une mornille par personne... ajouta Hermione avec un grand sourire d'aborder son sujet favoris. Ho suis je bête je ne vous ai même pas expliquer en quoi ça consistait ...

Elle se lança alors dans un discours aussi ennuyeux que la pluie :

«_ J'ai envie de me jeter par la fenêtre ... »_

_« C'est encore pire que les longs discours du vieux Gripcou sur l'utilité du latin » _renchérit Neferlya qui était toujours d'accord ou presque avec Viviane.

_« On ne peut pas pour autant rester dans les bonnes grâces de la demoiselle ...Elle est la meilleure amie d'Harry si on est en bon contact avec elle : ce sera bon _! Expliqua avec un soupir Lliane en s'appuyant sa tête sur son poing.

_« J'ai quand même envie de me jeter par la fenêtre ... »_

_« On a eu tellement de problème avec ça ! Les Elfes de maison nous connaissant sont venu continuellement en se plaignant qu'elle ne les laissait pas tranquille ... »_

_« Qu'est ce qu'elle dirait si elle savait qu'ils lui vouent une haine considérable ! Ils en ont marre de la voir ... »_

_« Elle qui pense être leur sauveuse... C'est amusant... _songea Mareda avec un sourire que Hermione prit pour elle et pour son organisation. Ron fit une grimace et bailla ostensiblement puis lança d'une voix fatiguée :

-Hermione tu nous barbes !

-Alors dites moi les filles vous avez eu vos BUSES ?

-Nos ...a oui oui ...Oui on les as eu ...répondit Neferlya en hochant affirmativement la tête.

-Vous avez eu lesquelles ? Demanda avidement Hermione ravie de pouvoir parler de son sujet préféré : l'école. Moi j'en ai eu 8...

-25... dirent d'une même voix Lliane Neferlya Mareda et Viviane.

-25 ? demanda Neville qui était resté silencieux jusque là ...Il n'y en a que 9 !

-Pas à Mathusalem là-bas vous avez les cours moldus en plus par exemple et des cours comme l'Alchimie que vous ne faites pas ici... expliqua Neferlya en prenant un Fondant du Chaudron. Elle se rappela que Morgan leur avait dit que Mathusalem était une école aussi horrible que Maleficia où tous les elfes, les nains les fées et autres créatures magique d'Angleterre vont étudier. Elle voyait que Hermione voudrait parler de leur école aussi envoya t-elle mentalement aux autres filles de parler de Maleficia et de ce qui s'était passé. Il faut noter que Maleficia est une école comme Poudlard; quoique bien plus dure, et les méthodes sont draconiennes mais c'est vrai qu'elles y avaient étudié il y a trois siècles de ça ...

-En clair on a eu toutes nos buses ...Optimal dans au moins toutes les disciplines genre Métamorphose, Potion, Histoire de la Magie, Astronomie Etudes des Runes enfin celles que je crois, vous suivez à Poudlard...

-Nombre d'élèves ont été renvoyé par ce qu'ils n'avaient obtenue qu'Effort exceptionnel même dans une seule matière...

-Ron il faut qu'on parte faire notre patrouille ! On est en retard ...s'exclama horrifiée Hermione en regardant sa montre.

-Moi il faut que j 'y aille... Marisa doit m'attendre bye. Salut Luna ! fit Ginny en s'en allant.

-Ils renvoient les élèves parce qu'ils ont eu qu'un effort exceptionnel ! S'étrangla Ron en pensant à son Acceptable en Histoire de la Magie.

-Roooon !!

-C'est bon c'est bon je viens... Devoir de préfet !fit Ron non sans un sourire. Ils partirent tout deux laissant Luna et Harry seuls avec les quatre filles. Neville était sortit quand Hermione avait commencé son discours et avait glissé avant de sortir un vague : je vais voir Dean et Seamus... Harry voulait en savoir plus sur cette école aussi questionna-t-il les filles :

-Là bas les élèves font souvent des dépressions, expliqua sur le ton de conversation Neferlya, je me souviens durant notre première année : Milieyeste... La pauvre avait pété un câble à case du stress et a fini à l'hôpital un mois après elle a pu revenir.

-Elle a pas été la seule, la fille du Gouverneur aussi ...Il a fallu la réanimer ! Ajouta Mareda avec un sourire... Et si je me souviens bien on a chacune eu notre moment de panique...

-Ha ouais je me souvient on a pas dormi pendant trois jours pour avoir le temps de finir nos devoirs au début... Et on n'était pas les seules ! J'ai adorée quand t'a pété un câble Viviane ! T'as détruit tout ce que tu pouvais trouver et tu pleurais et tu riais !

-Je te signale que Miss Petage de plomb c'est Neferlya... Elle cognait partout et il a fallut l'isoler pendant trois jours... la pauvre chambre on a rien retrouver sauf des tas de cendres et elle continuait à frapper, à hurler...

-Moquez vous mais j'étais pas la seule ! Qui est tombée dans les pommes dans le lac alors qu'il devait trouver un pitiponk ?

-C'était pas ma faute ! J'avais trop de devoir !! S'offusqua Lliane.

-Mais je crois que notre meilleur année ça a été la cinquième... Hahaha la moitié des élèves de cinquième année a du être interner d'urgence à l'Hôpital Central.

-On ressemblait à des fous ! On arrêtait pas de pleurer de rire et de dire n'importe quoi...On jetait des sors à tort et à travers et à peine on s'endormait qu'on se réveillait en murmurant des formules... Les infirmières s'arrachait les cheveux on arrêtait pas de les transformer les pauvres... La moitié de ceux qu'on a emmener, on a du les ligoter d'ailleurs la camisole te va très bien Viviane. Ajouta Lliane avec un sourire.

-Moi je suis restée au Collège avec l'autre moitié, c'était pas mieux en cours la plupart se mettait à pleurer en plein milieu ou s'écriait qu'il ne réussirai pas...

-Malicia et Manfrek n'arrêtait pas de tomber dans les pommes à chaque fois qu'ils entendaient la sonnerie tellement ils étaient stressé...

-De vraies horloges ! Ria Mareda ...

-On était pas en reste non plus remarque... Je me mettais à hurler comme une folle en me frappant la tête dès que je ne réussissais pas un sort où je comprenais pas un truc.

-T'étais pas la seule... Moi je tombais malade et j'étais prise d'une grosse fièvre.

-C'est dans l'ordre des choses... Parce que tu crois que moi c'était mieux ?

-Mais vous avez réussi à passer vos examens dans ce climat...Vous n'oubliez donc rien sous le stress ? demanda Harry ébahi.

-Ha, fit Mareda amère, pas de risque qu'on oublie on en rêvait la nuit ! Tu pouvais entendre les élèves murmurer à tout bout de champs... Parfois l'une des filles du dortoir réveillaient les autres en hurlant qu'elle ne se rappelait plus de tel théorème... C'était la panique continuelle ! Gloussa Viviane. On s'endormait en y pensant, si on avait fini nos devoirs, on se réveillait en y pensant. Quand je pense que certains par panique ont fait des amnésies du passé proche ...

-Tu parles c'était encore pire car on paniquait encore plus ! Grogna Neferlya. A chaque fois on remontait encore plus et on oubliait encore plus son passé et on re-stressait et on oubliait encore une partie.

-Ha oui c'était très amusant de te voir tourner en rond sans savoir qui tu étais et où tu te trouvais... Heureusement qu'on a une grande et bonne infirmerie...

-Certains se prenait pour des créatures comme l'hippogriffe ou le Véracrasse ou encore le lion ou des choses comme ça.

-Les pires c'ét...enfin ça doit être les ASPICS !! Rectifia Viviane sous le regard de Luna qui avait remarquait son hésitation.

-Ha oui ha on voit plus d'élève de huitième année (on en a 8 pas 7)... Leurs dortoirs sont déserts TOUS !!! TOUS sans exceptions se font interner pour plusieurs mois...

-Ce doit pas être l'idéale malade et obligé de suivre les cours d'ailleurs ce devait être quelque chose... J'imagine bien les guérisseurs essayant de soigner des élèves qui n'aidaient en rien l'amélioration de leur cas.

-Tu parles les élèves d'Aspics sont les pires ! La plupart échappent à la garde et tentent de mettre le feu ou ensevelir ou autre, l'hôpital ...

-Mais c'est horrible !s'exclama Luna sortant de son ton habituel pour la rêverie.

-Non... Au moins chez nous les élèves ne s'entre tue pas... Ho bien sûr il y a des conflits mais on a pas le temps de se battre... ajouta Mareda d'un geste évasif de la main.

-Y'en a qui se défoule parfois sur quelqu'un mais comme tout le monde est sur les nerfs celle qui est attaquée n'est pas en reste...

-Heu... On peut vous demander un service ? Fit alors gênée Neferlya.

-On aimerait autant que vous n'en dites rien aux autres élèves...

- Ni même à Ron et à Hermione ajouta Viviane en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi ? Vous leur auriez dit de toute façon !

Mareda hocha négativement la tête :

- Non...On n'aime pas beaucoup être regardé bizarrement et dire qu'on vient d'une école comme celle ci...

-Mais ils savent que vous venez de Mathusalem je ne vois pas le problème ! s'exclama Harry en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Peut-être mais Ron n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoique ce soit sur Mathusalem et Hermione n'en sais pas plus que ce qu'elle venait de dire... Si tu n'a jamais mis les pieds à Mathusalem tu ne peux pas savoir... On vous fait confiance et c'est pour ça qu'on vous a tout dit...

-On a pas non plus envie qu'elle vienne faire une manifestation et quelle nous fasse un truc : SAUVONS LES ELEVES DE MATHUSALEM ET ARRETONS LEUR MAUVAIS TRAITEMENTS... ajouta Viviane en roulant les yeux.

-... Parce que c'est aussi utile que pour la SALE !

-S'il te plait Harry, tu dois savoir ce que c'est que de te faire regarder étrangement... On a pas envie que tout le monde le sache ! S'il te plait !!!! Le pria Neferlya. Quelque chose dans le regard de celle ci finit par le convaincre et soupira :

-Très bien je ne dirai rien ...

-Pareil pour moi. Renchérit Luna avec un grand sourire.

-Merci ...

_« Mission accomplie les filles ! Il est assez sympa pour nous garder notre secret ! »_

_« Les Humains sont assez arrogant pour être heureux quand on leur en confie un car il se croit supérieur » _

_« Il ne va pas le dire ...De toute façon, s'il essayait il oublierait instantanément ! »_

.-Alors vous venez à Poudlard pour... ?? Demanda Harry après un instant de silence

_«Pour te protéger ... »_

-Pour prendre des vacances ... répondit Mareda.

-Prendre des vacances à Poudlard ? Bonne chance ! répliqua Ron en ouvrant la porte du compartiment. Il s'avança et se laissa tomber avec un soupir à côté d'Harry :

-Dure patrouille ! Constata celui ci avec un sourire.

-Ca tu l'a dit ! Entendre Hermione répétez inlassablement la même chose aux mômes sur la sécurité... C'est fatiguant !

-Tu n'as rien fait comme tu le dis toi même ! Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, répondit elle en s'asseyant en face de lui et en croisant les bras les sourcils froncés.

-T'as encore un bonbon Mareda ? demanda alors Lliane.

-Plus rien et toi ...soupira t-elle en montrant ses sacs vides.

-Vide Sidéral. Répondit alors l'intéressée.

-Vide Sidéquoi ?demanda Ron sans comprendre.

-Vide sidérale c'est une expression moldu ...ça veut dire qu'on a rien du tout, expliqua Hermione.

-Vous devez bien avoir encore quelque chose vous deux... demanda alors Mareda à Viviane et Neferlya .Mais son espoir disparu bien vite quand il vit que les deux filles hochaient négativement la tête.

-Vous avez déjà plus de bonbons !! Mais vous les avez achetés y a trois heures... s'écria Ron effaré.

-Trois heures ! Déjà ! Mais alors c'est pour ça qu'on en a plus...

Ron allait répliquer quelque chose mais une sorte d'éclair orange passa sur lui et se jeta sur Viviane. Elle le vit venir malgré sa vitesse et tranquillement l'éjecta d'un formidable coup de sa main sous les cris d'Hermione et de Ron. Harry quant à lui avait déjà sorti sa baguette et la pointait dessus. Mareda le rattrapa alors au moment où il allait se cogner violemment contre le mur :

-Fais attention Viviane, tu aurais pu le blesser ce pauvre Kneazel ! La réprimanda t-elle gentiment.

-Kneazel ? demanda Harry intrigué : c'est un chat ! Personne à part lui ne fit attention à ce mot.

Hermione poussa un cri en reconnaissant son animal :

-Pattenrond !!!

Elle se précipita vers lui et le prit entre ses bras :

-Je suis désolée. Je croyais qu'il était encore dans son panier...

-ENFERME CE CHAT !! Il a faillit me défigurer !! Cria Ron en colère.

-Allons ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il s'amusait avec toi c'est tout... Hein mon Patty ? demanda–t-elle en frottant le but du museau de son chat contre le sien. Mon Patty il est gentil, il ne fera pas de mal à une mouche. Hein Mon Patty ?

Ron grimaça et frappa de son index sa tempe, tandis qu'Hermione remettait « Son Patty chéri » dans sa cage.

Les deux heures qui suivirent se passèrent sans incident et plutôt bien si ce n'est à un moment où Viviane et Neferlya se levèrent et sortant du compartiment marchèrent jusqu'au machiniste (à 2 compartiment de là en fait). Elles se mirent à demander toutes les secondes au contrôleur et au machiniste : quand est ce qu'on arrive ? On est bientôt arrivé ! Vous êtes long ! On s'ennuie, on s'ennuie ! Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de supplice, les pauvres hommes piquèrent une crise de nerf et jetèrent un sort aux deux filles qui revinrent prise dans le maléfice du saucisson. Le train s'immobilisa alors dans la gare et Lliane jeta un coup d'œil au dehors : la nuit était étoilée et calme... Un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage : parfait pour une belle agitation inattendue.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews!!!**

* * *

**Ptite**** fleur la fée :**

_Chouquette_ : Merci beaucoup !! On continue lol

_Pol_ : Un peu mon neveu

_Ch_ : O.o elle est ta nièce ?

_Pol _: Rendors toi chouquette -.-' merci pour ta review.

**Ange J :**

_Ch_ : C'est notre histoire!! On est 4 auteurs, lol !

_Pol_ : Merci pour ta review. Oui on continue.

_Ch_ : Bah oui, on s'est pas embêter à écrire une fic pour rien !! Mdr. bisous

_m4r13_ : Manquerait plus que ça tient...

**Lovespike** :

_Pol_ : C'est une sacrée faveur que tu demandes.

_Ch_ : Tu veux qu'on t'envoie carrément nos nouveaux chapitres ? Je suis pas contre, faut voir ce qu'en pense les 2 autres.

_Pol_ : On va en débattre, c'est promis. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

_m4r13_ : Tout pareil, mais a priori tu auras les chapitres en même temps que tout le monde. Pas de favoritisme ! A l'occasion tu l'auras deux minutes avant les autres... Niark!! (Manque l'avis de Petite sorcière...)

**Click La Magnifique :**

_Pol_ : Et oui, le Ronflacks Cornu, c'est bien un truc de Luna. Petite sorcière adore ce perso, on se demande pas pourquoi !

_Ch_ : Parce qu'elle est folle, alors on s'identifie à elle.

_Pol_ : Surtout toi ma chérie. Faut l'être pour aimer Rogue.

_Ch_ : Rogue :p!!

_Pol_ : Orphéo et Silver, j'adore la fic d'Alo 'Les portes', c'est en effet une sorte de clin d'oeil sourire angélique

_Ch_ : perdu m4r13 c'est pas Neferlya, c'est ....

_Pol_ : chuuuut, elle doit trouver toute seule.

_m4r13_ : Click se ballade sur mon LJ, et je lui ai déjà dit qui j'étais... tire la langue

_Pol_ : Ah le Ryry quel tombeur!!

_Ch_ : Oh c'est vrai qu'il est mignon, mais je préfère Rogue.

_Pol_ : Je crois pas qu'il faut s'adresser à toi en matière de choix pour les mecs. -.-'

_Ch_ : Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Portant un T-shirt Octopus (véridique)

_Pol_ : Soupir exaspéré. Mais oui, mais oui. Merci pour ta review.

**Dido** :

_Pol_ : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

_Ch_ : Wahou, une review de la célèbre chanteuse c'est ...

_Pol_: ...Juste un pseudo

_Ch_ : Rabat-joie

_Pol_ : :)

m4r13 lève les yeux au ciel

**Kaen** :

_Pol_ : les 4 fées de l'apocalypse ? O.o... C'est vrai que ça leur va bien.

_Ch_ : Et encore, c'est juste le début ! Regard diabolique

_m4r13_ : Niark niark niark... air stupide

_Pol_ : J'ai en effet lu **_'le crépuscule des elfes'_**, un superbe book. Et c'est vrai que ça m'a sans doute inspiré.

_Ch_ : Sans doute ? T'as carrément repris le nom de la reine des elfes

_Pol_ : Bon, ok ça ma inspiré ! Heureuse ?

_Ch_ : Voui !

_Pol_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Kisses

**Spirit.w.w**

_Pol _: Hé hé... En effet tu vas t'amuser. On ne peut pas s'ennuyer avec ces 4 folles...

_Ch_ : On a même reçut une pétition pour pas qu'elles viennent à Poudlard.

_Pol_ : Le seul qui a signé c'est Rogue. Je me demande bien pourquoi louche sur Chouquette

m4r13 itou

_Ch_: ... sans doute pas ce qu'il...oh puis zut, je sais pas. Boude

_Pol_ : Merci pour ta review.

**Polly** :

_Ch_ : Nous ? Cruelles ?

_Pol_ : D'où sors tu cette idée ?

_Ch_ : Ou alors juste un peu.

_Pol_ : Mouais, on ne trompe personne. Une vague de suicides chez les profs !! T'es dur.

_Rogue_ : Je serais le premier à sauter le pas.

_m4r13_ marmonnant : Lequel de pas ? Marié chouquette ou se suicider ? Les deux ? Gasp !

_Pol_ : Ce serait pas une grande perte ;p (d'où qu'il sort ? )

_Ch_ : saute sur Rogue MON SEVYCHOU !!! Je t'aimeuh!!

_Rogue_ : Arggg !! Mais lâche moi !!

_Pol_ : regard dégoûté. No comment. Enfin tu sais que quand 4 auteurs sadiques s'allient ça ne peut rien donné de bon (pour les perso d'HP).

_Rogue_ : Traîne chouquette qui se colle à ses pieds ahh !! Mais elle est pire que de la glue!!

_Pol_ : Heu Chouquette, laisse partir Rogue!! Tu pourras lui donner son bain plus tard, là on a du boulot.

_Ch_ : y.y bon d'accord... assomme Rogue à l'aide d'une massue

_Pol_ : O.o pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

_Ch_ : Pour être sûre qu'il ne sauve pas.

_Pol_ : Se masse les tempes inspiration...expiration...

_Ch_: ... la fille de Dumbledore...hm 300 ans...Albus 150 ans...? O.o' ....

_Pol_ : Oups !

_Ch_:...heu dans notre fic, il a 325 ans !! Voilà. Fière d'elle.

_Pol_ : Puis ce ne sont que des détails !! Grand sourire crispé.

_Ch_ : Et rien n'est impossible en magie.

_Pol_ : Mumm y a des limites quand même.

_Ch_ : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Bisous

**M4r13** :

_Pol_ : t'es pas censé être un des auteurs ?

_m4r13_ : Oui, mais c'est vous qui avez écrit ce chapitre. Alors je vous donne des encouragements. Sort une tablette de choco. Merci qui ?

_Pol_ : Bave MERCI !! Oh grande prêtresse du nutella !! S'incline devant la grandeur de la prêtresse

_m4r13_ : Coupe un petit carré de choco et le met dans la bouche de Pol. Mange, ceci est...

_Ch_ : Vous en faites un peu trop là. Ces filles ont crée leur propre secte du choco. Regard blasé. Bientôt elles vont créer leur groupe Yahoo qu'elles appelleront la communauté du chocolat. Lol.

_m4r13_ : Il me semblait avoir déjà créer un groupe de folles... sous Yahoo... pense chocolat

_Pol_ : Bonne idée. On va y penser. Mais en matière d'obsession tu peux parler miss accro au Rogue.

_m4r13_ : Au moins, le chocolat c'est bon et ça SENT bon.

_Ch_ : D'ailleurs ou est mon Sevychou...

_Pol_ : Tu l'avais pas assommé ?

_m4r13_ : Là-bas, il se sauve en courant. (Il a raison...)

Chouquette part à sa poursuite

_m4r13_ : Navrant -.-'

_Pol_ : Elle est incurable. Bon, bah c'est moi qui aurais le mot de la fin. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos review. J'espère que vous continuerez à nos suivre. Je vous embrasse tous.

_m4r13_ : Et nous!! De la part de Chouquette, Petite Sorcière et moi: Gros bisous! Nan mais...

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

**Next**** week : La répartition ou le martyr du Choixpeau.**

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

* * *


	3. La répartition

**Titre : **Les Fées Follets

**Auteur :** Polgara86, Chouquette, Petitesorcières et m4r13

**Avertissement : G** (au pif… on sait pas où on va…)

**Spoilers :** Les cinq tomes.

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à JK Rowling (malheureusement…)

**Résume général :** Quatre fées sont parachutées sur Poudlard pour protéger le beau gosse de service. Mais Lliane, Neferlya, Viviane et Mareda ne sont pas les fées types… loin de là… De l'action, des aventures, de pauvres élèves maltraités par les blagues : tout un programme pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! R&R :)

* * *

**----------Gare de Pré au Lard, Ecosse -------**

* * *

-Vous n'avez pas de bagage demanda Hermione en dévisageant les quatre filles qui sortaient sans rien prendre. 

-Hein ? Euh... si, si, répondit Lliane un peu dans les nuages. On les a déjà prit...

-Ho nooon ! On doit encore guider les première année... soupira Ron en se tenant la tête d'une main. Il sortit derrière Hermione laissant là les quatre fées, Harry et Luna indécis :

-Je crois que vous devriez les suivre.

-Mais on est pas des premières années ! S'étrangla Mareda.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Vous êtes considérée comme tel... Enfin je crois... Mais le mieux est quand même que vous les suiviez.

Après un regard, les filles soupirèrent et sortirent à la suite de Ron et Hermione. Ils n'eurent guère de mal à trouver où elle devait allée car elles furent accueillies par la voix grondante d'un grand sorcier aux cheveux et à la barbe hirsute qui disait :

- Les premières années ! Les premières années par ici...

-Quelle douce et mélodieuse voix... Un véritable murmure ! S'exclama Viviane en massant un peu son oreille. Il faut noter que les oreilles des fées sont hypersensibles et qu'elles entendent un chuchotement même à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là sous cette forme humaine.

-Arrête un peu ! C'est un demi géant... chuchota Neferlya en faisant de même. Et puis il est sympa Hagrid...

-Ho mais Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire...

Hagrid bougeait une grande lampe et appeler les élèves de sa voix grondante comme le tonnerre, il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le groupe de jeunes filles et fronça les sourcils :

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? Il n'y a que les premières années qui viennent ici. Vous, vous emprunter les Thestrals (ndla : Sombrals en français) vous savez bien cela !

Les premières années se tournèrent alors vers elle et levèrent la tête :

-C'est notre première année ici... fut la seule réponse de Neferlya.

-On est nouvelles, on vient d'Amérique... S'empressa d'ajoutait Lliane en voyant Hagrid qui les dévisageait. A ces mots le visage d'Hagrid se détendit et il dit :

-Oui oui, le professeur Dumbledore m'a prévenu ...Suivez moi vous tous.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix tous se mirent à le suivre essayant de ne pas se faire distancer par le demi géant.

Glissant et trébuchant, la file des élèves suivit les traces d'Hagrid le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité.

Les quatre fées avaient trouvées un passe temps à cause du chemin escarpé et du fait qu'on ne voyait pas plus que le bout de son nez dans le noir, parfois des premières année tombaient et elles comptaient celle qui en ramassait le plus et le remettait sur ses pieds.

-A votre avis... Comment on va arriver à Poudlard ? Demanda Viviane en s'approchant de ses amies tout en remettant sur ses pied une petite fille qui avait trébuchée. 19.

-Merci ! Murmura une petite fille en se mettant à marcher plus vite.

-Je sais pas... Morgane a oublié de le mentionner, répondit Lliane tandis qu'une ronce s'écartait de son chemin.

-Elle a oublié plein de truc il me semble... railla Neferlya. 20 ajouta-elle en aidant un garçon.

-Hé tu me piques mon domaine là ! S'exclama Viviane en voyant son amie lancer la vanne qu'elle avait justement envie de dire.

-Pauv'e choute...

Hagrid s'arrêta alors, l'étroit chemin avait débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac. De l'autre côté de ce lac, perché sur un sommet de montagne, un immense château hérisser de tours pointues étincelait de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé et dominait les alentours de sa majesté.

-Pas plus de quatre par barque, lança Hagrid en montrant une flotte de petites barques alignées le long de la rive.

-Bah on est quatre... c'est bon, fit Viviane en montant dans la barque la plus proche.

-Un instant... Où est Mareda ? Demanda soudain Neferlya en voyant qu'elles n'étaient que trois dans la barque.

-Elle a trouvé un animal perdu et a décidé de l'aider à rentrer chez lui... Elle a tenu à y aller seule en disant que je ne ferai que nous faire plus remarquer à deux, ajouta Lliane en voyant le regard que lui lancèrent les deux autres filles.

-Bah elle reviendra bien tôt ou tard... Renchérit-elle en croisant les bras derrière sa tête et en s'allongeant dans la petite embarcation.

-Mais prend tes aises ! Je t'en prie, ne nous laisse pas de place... S'exclama sarcastiquement Viviane.

-Très bien ! répondit l'intéressée en s'allongeant encore plus et en fermant les yeux.

-Bouge toi ! répliqua Neferlya en la bousculant un peu pour s'asseoir elle aussi.

-Vous êtes pas cool les filles, marmonna Lliane en se rasseyant normalement. L'eau est calme et douce... Ajouta t elle d'une voix absente en plongeant sa main dans l'eau du lac... Parfaite pour une petite trempette.

-N'y pense même pas ! répliqua Viviane en la regardant dans les yeux.

Trop prise par leur conversation, elles n'avaient pas entendu Hagrid qui justement venait de donner le signal de départ des petites barques. Aussi, furent elle surprise en la voyant se mettre à glisser avec les autres. Au même moment, Mareda apparaissait de l'autre côté de la rive et s'étonna en ne voyant personne :

-Mareda !!! SAUTE !!!! Crièrent ses trois amies en se levant brusquement manquant de faire chavirer l'embarcation.

-Qu'est ce que ...ASSEYEZ VOUS ! Hurla Hagrid en se retournant. Mais les filles ne firent pas attention à lui et continuèrent à crier :

-SAUTE !!!

-SAUTE PENDANT QU IL EN EST ENCORE TEMPS !

Mareda ne réfléchit pas plus et se mit à courir sur la petite passerelle arrivée au bord elle s'élança sous les cris des premières années. Elle réussit à faire un saut de plusieurs mètres de longueur mais elle atterrit sur le rebord et, perdant l'équilibre, faillit basculer en arrière.

-On te tient ! s'exclama Lliane en s'élançant sur le rebord du canot et en attrapant la jeune fille par la main tandis que les deux autres filles attrapaient Mareda par ses vêtements. Celle ci regarda Lliane dans les yeux en la dévisageant. Un immense sourire répondit à sa question muette :

-Whaaaaaaaaa....

Hagrid et les autres élèves ne surent pas ce qui se passa mais la seconde d'après la barque bascula en arrière (là où se trouvaient les filles) et se retourna complètement. Le demi géant poussa un juron mais il ne pouvait rien faire, les barques avançaient d'elles même et on ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Tous retenaient leur souffle mais les secondes passèrent et les barques s'éloignaient de plus en plus. Hagrid s'apprêta à se jeter dans l'eau pour les en ressortir lorsqu'un remous agita alors le lac et la barque qui avait chavirée se remit à l'endroit les quatre filles dessus, séchant tranquillement leurs vêtements. Hagrid soupira :

-Merci Merlin ...Vous allez bien les filles ?

-Oui merci on est désolée ...répondit l'une d'elle.

Hagrid grogna de contentement et se retourna pour donner ses directives aux premières années.

Mareda soupira :

-Lliane... La prochaine fois que tu veux explorer un peu le lac...

-Préviens nous et on fera chavirer le bateau avec toi ! Continua Viviane en sortant sa baguette. En plus j'avais-dit-non !

-On est complètement trempée... Gémit Neferlya en essorant pour la énième fois sa robe de sorcière.

-Je suis désolée mais j'ai profité de ce que Mareda ait sauté comme alibi...

-Ouais, bah la prochaine fois prévient moi quand même quand tu me bloqueras... J'ai l'impression de m'être cognée contre une vitre, ajouta Mareda en se massant le nez.

-Arrêtez de vous plaindre un peu les filles ! Vous n'avez que les vêtements de mouillés !

-C'est l'un des privilèges d'être une fée... Fit Neferlya en essorant son chapeau.

-Bon okay, on reconnaît qu'on a bien aimé ces quelques secondes passée dans le lac... Admis Viviane en remettant son chapeau complètement trempée sur elle.

-Baissez la tête ! Leur cria Hagrid alors qu'ils atteignirent la paroi abrupte .

Tout le monde sauf les quatre fées s'exécuta tandis que les barques franchissaient le rideau de lierre qui cachait une large ouverture taillée dans le roc. Comme si c'était normal, dès que les quatre filles l'atteignirent, celle ci rentra en elle même pour les laisser passer et repris sa place dès que Viviane qui était à l'arrière eut passée sa tête à l'extérieur.

Les bateaux les emportèrent le long d'un tunnel sombre qui semblait mener sous le château. Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur le sol rocheux. Après la vérification que tous les élèves était là et qu'il n'avait rien oublié dans les barques, Hagrid les conduisit avec sa lampe le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et arrivèrent enfin sur une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait à l'ombre du château.

* * *

**----------Poudlard, Ecosse-------**

* * *

Ils montèrent une volée de marches et se pressèrent devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif. Le demi géant leva son énorme poing et frappa alors trois coups à la porte du château. 

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs vêtue d'une longue robe verte émeraude se tenait dans l'encadrement .Tout en elle, de ses cheveux attachés en un chignon sévère à son visage indiquait qu'elle faisait partie de ses gens qu'il valait mieux éviter de contrarier :

-Elle a pas l'air commode... Ca doit être Mc Gonagall, chuchota Neferlya.

-T'inquiète... Elle fera pas long feux, lui répondit à voix basse Mareda.

La sorcière jeta un regard sur l'assemblée et son regard s'attarda sur le groupe des filles. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais Hagrid la devança :

-Professeur Mc Gonagall, voici les élèves de première année en plus des nouvelles élèves...

-Merci Hagrid, répondit-elle, je m'en occupe.

Le hall d'entrée était gigantesque mais n'impressionna pas du tout les quatre filles. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs de pierre et un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages. Guidés par Mc Gonagall, Neferlya et ses amies traversèrent l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année. On entendait la rumeur de centaines de voix qui parvenait à travers une porte située sur leur droite. L'exiguïté des lieux les obligea à se serrer les uns contre les autres et ils restèrent debout à s'ennuyer pour les quatre filles et inquiets pour les premières années. Neferlya vit le professeur Mc Gonagall les regarder d'un oeil critique avant de commencer son discours.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le Banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la grande salle vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons...

Neferlya n'écouta plus. Le discours était trop ennuyant :

-On le connaît son fichu discours... marmonna Viviane.

-Manfrek nous l'a répété... quoi... une bonne centaine de fois ? Fit Lliane en faisant mine de réfléchir.

-Blablabla... Chaque maison à sa propre histoire... blablabala... La maison qui a obtenue le plus de points... Et patati et patata... Coupe des Quatre Maisons... Servir sa maison... J'en ai marre ! chuchota Mareda.

-... Pour soigner votre tenue, termina le professeur Mc Gonagall.

En disant cela, elle regarda les quatre amies complètement trempées, un petit garçon qui avait sa cape dégrafée et une petite fille qui avait le cheveux ébouriffés à cause du vent.

-Je viendrai vous chercher quand tout sera prêt, dit le professeur Mc Gonagall. Attendez moi en silence.

Elle quitta la salle en silence laissant nombre d'élèves qui avaient l'air paniqué, on pouvait entendre leur chuchotement fébrile et inquiet :

-Comment on va passer nous sélectionner ? Questionna très inquiet un garçon aux cheveux châtains clair et aux yeux couleur noisette.

-Ils vont nous faire passer un test ?

-Mais je sais pas si je vais y arriver ! S'affola une petite fille aux cheveux blonds.

-C'est vrai ça...On nous fais passer le test du Choixpeau mais... Ca consiste en quoi ? demanda Neferlya en regardant Lliane qui était juste à côté d'elle.

-Je sais pas... Morgan ne nous l'a pas dit...

-Ca commence à bien faire ! S'énerva Viviane en ramenant ses cheveux violets sur ses épaules.

Tout à coup, des cris s'élevèrent derrière Viviane. Elle se retourna et haussa les épaules. Une vingtaine de fantômes venaient d'apparaître en traversant le mur du fond. Ils semblaient se disputer et deux d'entre eux une jeune femme aux yeux brillants et un petit moine gras parlèrent :

-Nous devrions lui pardonner...

-Chacun a droit à l'erreur renchérit la jeune femme.

-Chaque année c'est la même discussion mais mon Frère, Miss Adélaïde n'avons nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? Vous devez êtres les nouveaux élèves me tromperai-je ? demanda un spectre vêtu de haut de chausse et le cou entouré d'une fraise.

-Sir Nicholas de Mimsy- Porpington ! Ca fait un bail qu'on l'a pas vu... S'exclama Neferlya à haute voix ce qui lui valut les regards meurtriers de ses amies. Heureusement, personne ne l'avait entendu, trop occupé à bavarder entre eux pour les fantômes et les jeunes sorciers en herbe était par trop ébahis en voyant cet étrange spectacle pour accorder de l'importance à ses propos.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! La gronda Lliane. Tu aurais pu faire tomber notre plan à l'eau...

-Désolée !

-Allons y, maintenant, dit une voix d'un ton sec. La cérémonie va commencer.

* * *

**----------La répartition-------**

* * *

L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis. 

Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table. Déjà, des murmures étonnés s'élevait dans toute la salle à l'aspect des nouveaux. Mais ce n'était pas eux qui attiraient l'attention mais l'arrivée de quatre jeunes filles à l'aspect étrange.

Mareda ignora les murmures et regarda l'étrange scène qui se dérouler sous ses yeux : elle voyait que Mc Gonagall amener le célèbre Choixpeau Magique posé sur un tabouret à quatre pied devant les nouveaux élèves.

Le Choixpeau était sale, rapiécé et râpé et Mareda se demanda en quoi consistait l'épreuve... A sa grande Surprise, le chapeau remua et d'une déchirure tout prés du bord le chapeau se mit à chanter :

_Dans les temps ancien_

_Quand Poudlard n'était pas encore ce qu 'elle était_

_Les Fondateurs de notre noble école_

_De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole_

_Rassemblés par la même passion_

_Ils voulaient répandre parmi les sorciers_

_Leur savoir et faire ainsi_

_De leur école, la plus belle du monde_

_Ils travaillèrent en commun de longues années_

_Unis contre l'adversité, et contres vents et marées_

_Sans se douter que l'heure de leur séparation approchait_

_Toujours amis et ce pour la vie_

_Tels étaient Salazar et Godric_

_Toujours amies et unies_

_Telles était Rowena et Helga_

_Je fus néanmoins témoins_

_Bien malgré moi de leurs séparations_

_Je vais vous la conter_

_Bien qu'unis et durant de longues années_

_Les quatre amis virent bientôt leurs choix diverger_

_Salazar disait : Enseignons aux descendants des plus nobles lignées_

_Mais Rowena répliquait : Accordons plutôt la culture_

_A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre_

_Mais Godric était contre : Tout apprentissage_

_N'ira pas d'abord aux sages_

_Mais aux enfants du courage_

_Helga disait : Je veux de l'égalité et de la loyauté :_

_Tous seront à l'équité._

_Lorsque apparurent ces divergences_

_Elles n'eurent d'abord aucune conséquence_

_Car Rowena eut une idée : Créons,_

_Quatre maisons dont chacune_

_Aura les qualités que nous voulons_

_Et de longues années durant_

_Poudlard resta encore unis et tous connurent_

_Disciples, élèves et fondateurs_

_La valeur de l'amitié._

_Mais un jour quatre enfants vinrent à se présenter_

_Deux étaient de haut lignage et les deux autres nés de parents non sorciers_

_Il n'y avait plus de place que pour deux_

_Une dispute éclata entre les quatre fondateurs_

_Rowena et Salazar voulaient les deux élèves de long lignage_

_Tandis que Godric et Helga,_

_Les deux autres enfants voulaient_

_Salazar disait : Dans cette académie, son sang honneur fait et un serpentard parfait ferait :_

_Je lui vois un grand destin et une longue lignée_

_Ce à quoi Godric répliquait : Mais lui est courageux : _

_De grandes choses il accomplirait_

_Rowena objectait : Mon choix est pour la Sagesse celui la est le meilleur et savant je vois son avenir_

_Si dans ma maison, il devait venir_

_Helga disait : Mais l'équité n'est pas leur fort._

_Celui là est parfait et de l'équité a le goût._

_Qu'il vienne chez moi il a toutes les qualités_

_Depuis cet instant le conflit,_

_Engendra un combat infini_

_Opposant les deux meilleurs amis_

_Salazar et Godric ne se parlèrent plus_

_Rowena et Helga de se voir ne le supportaient plus_

_L'école faillie à jamais être perdue..._

_Si bien qu'un jour Serpentard fit ses adieux_

_Le conflit devenait bien trop grave et nombre faillirent périr_

_Il laissa les autres en grand désarroi_

_Puis petit à petits chacun choisissant sa voie_

_Quitta les autres, laissant l'école néanmoins entre de bonnes mains_

_Cette année je vous en aie conté plus que vous n'en saurez jamais_

_Car cela, aucun livre ou manuscrit jamais ne vous le contera_

_Il est de mon devoir de vous prévenir_

_Voyez les dangers, l'étau se resserre_

_Comme dans les anciens temps_

_Unissez vous, oubliez vos rivalités_

_Devant les forces puissantes et hostiles_

_Qui menace de tous nous faire périr_

_Resserrer les liens et la venue_

_Impromptue d'Alliés_

_Vous aidera mais oubliez vos rivalités_

_Le Destin est entre vos mains_

_Aidez Celui qui vous sauvera_

_Rejoignez le comme jadis d'autre l'ont fait_

_Vous devrez accepter tout allié._

_Aussi curieux qu'il puisse être à vos yeux,_

_Rappelez vous ne jamais les rejeter_

_Vous aurez sinon à le regretter amèrement_

_Vous êtes désormais avertis et prenez en conscience_

_Maintenant que la répartition commence_

Le Choixpeau redevint immobile et la salle, après un instant d'hésitation, croula sous les applaudissements. Tous se mirent alors à commenter la chanson du Choixpeau qui rappelait celle de l'année dernière.

-Je rêve ou il a parlé de nous et du jeune élu... Demanda Lliane sortant de son ébahissement.

Mareda se contenta de hocher de la tête, elle n'était pas rassurée : le Choixpeau n'avait pas dit comment passer le test. Elle verrait bien de toute façon Mareda Thorn devait passer avec parmi les derniers. Elle vit Mc Gonagall après avoir obtenue le silence baisser les yeux sur son parchemin et appeler :

-Thorne, Mareda et Neferlya.

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent alors que tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elles. Mc Gonagall les transperça du regard et c'est quelque peu gêné, qu'elles se dirigèrent vers le Choixpeau. Mareda croisa les doigts pour que ce fût Neferlya qui passa en premier, mais Mc Gonagall continua :

-Thorn Mareda vous passerez la première.

« Et zut ! Moi et ma chance ! »

Mareda se dirigea à pas lent devant le tabouret, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi faire, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Mc Gonagall mais celle ci ne la regardait pas.

« Bon j'ai pas trop le choix...Qu'est ce que je dois faire... »

Mareda n'en avait pas la moindre idée : une métamorphose, une potion, un enchantement ? Avec baguette ? Sans ? Wicannesque ? Un petit sort ? Un grand ? ... C'est alors qu'une aide inespérée vint à elle : elle entendit derrière elle la voix d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds s'exclamait :

-Elle se dépêche à la fin ! Je meurs de faim.

Un sourire immense vint sur ses lèvres, elle sortit sa baguette magique sous le regard interdit des autres élèves et murmurer une formule .Le Choixpeau se métamorphosa alors en un grand gâteau au chocolat et la bouche en sucette qu'elle fourra dans sa bouche avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Elle se retourna avec un sourire et dévisagea les élèves de la Grande Salle qui la regardait, bouche bée tels des statues.

Harry était comme les autres il jeta un coup d'oeil sans pour autant fermer sa bouche à la table de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme trônait au milieu des professeur un sourire sur ses lèvres et ses yeux pétillaient derrière ses lunettes demi-lune Du côtés des professeurs, ce n'était guère mieux : la plupart la regardait comme s'il voyait une folle et d'autre comme le professeur Dumbledore arborait un sourire malicieux ou amusé. Mc Gonagall qui s'était rendu compte du silence du Choixpeau se tourna vers la jeune fille pour voir où ils en étaient et faillit faire tomber son long morceau de parchemin. Elle glapit :

-QU EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT THORN !!!!

Mareda haussa un sourcil et répondit :

-Bah de la magie ! Je vais dans quelle maison ? Sortant sa sucette de sa bouche.

-Ca je le voit bien Miss Thorn mais pourquoi justement ! Il suffit de mettre le Choixpeau sur votre tête !

Un murmure s'éleva dans la Grande salle et un élève de deuxième année se leva en criant effaré :

-Elle a mangé le Choixpeau !

Des murmures effarés s'élevèrent de partout et nombres des élèves la regardèrent les yeux exorbités.

-Mais...mais je croyais qu'il fallait faire ça, Bredouilla t-elle. Puis elle se retourna et désignant l'élève blond qui se trouvait à la table d'extrême gauche continua : j'l'ai entendu dire qu'il mourrait de faim ! Je croyais que je devais transformer ça en nourriture !

Harry se tourna vers Seamus qui se trouvait justement être cet élève. Il se leva et la regarda :

-C'est pas vrai ! J'ai jamais dit que tu devais transformer le choixpeau en plat !

-J'ai jamais dit que t'avais dit ça...

-J'ai dit que je voulais que tu te presse parce que d'autres devaient passer et que j'avais faim...

-Mr Finnigan veuillez vous rasseoir je vous prie ! Personne ici ne vous accuse de quoique ce soit... Miss Thorn veuillez retransformez le Choixpeau et LE METTRE sur votre tête. Rendez lui sa forme.

Mareda enleva l'enchantement et le Choixpeau réapparut en une seconde sur le tabouret. Mc Gonagall qui ne semblait pas lui faire confiance prit le Choixpeau et le lui posa sur la tête.

Neferlya vit alors le Choixpeau se penchait un peu sur Mareda et après une délibération le Choixpeau ouvrant ce qui lui servait à priori de bouche cria : GRIFFONDOR.

La table qui se trouvait à l'extrême gauche se mit alors à applaudir avec force et Mareda se dirigeant vers elle, s'assit près de Ron Weasley.

-Thorn, Neferlya

Celle-ci se dirigea vers le Choixpeau que Mc Gonagall lui mit sur la tête elle vit les élèves froncer les sourcils, certains avec amusement sans en comprendre la raison. Une petite voix s'éleva à son oreille :

-Hum, une autre envoyée fée... Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirai rien au professeur Dumbledore, secret professionnel.

-Hilarant...

- Je vois beaucoup d'intelligence,

-C'est normal je suis passée par Maleficium, vous connaissez ? C'est une école où vont toutes les personnes qui sont comme moi en Angleterre...

-Oui oui je connais quelqu'un là bas... Bon continuons...

-Ha bon qui ça ? Attendez ce serait pas Vivulya ? Ou encore ce bon vieux triton Fisherone ? Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient des amis à Poudlard ! En parlant de Poudlard votre chanson était formidable vous devriez en faire votre métier ! Vous avez une très belle voix aussi...

-Merci. Bon continuons. Alors je disais donc...

-Je vois d'ici les affiches : Le Choixpeau Chanteur OU le Chantpeau (c'est pareil) ! A l'Olympia les dates sont le 2, le 3, le 4, le 5 mai à Paris... Bah oui faut que vous alliez à Paris vous devez commencer en France. La France c'est génial j'y est vécu un temps vous savez... Les français sont très sympathiques... Vous êtes déjà allez en France ?

-Il y a bien longtemps de cela. Bon continuons si vous le voulez bien...

-Attendez vous êtes déjà allé en France à quelle époque ? Vous avez visiter la Tour Eiffel en parlant de Tour Eiffel vous êtes déjà aller au Mont Everest.

-Le rapport ?

-Aucun c'est juste une question de hauteur... C'est vrai que le Mont Everest (Vous savez le Toit du Monde) et vraiment très haut ! Les Chinois disent dans leur livre d'Histoire qu'on peut voir la muraille de Chine de l'espace ! On est pas sûr, quoique, on sait jamais. Ils en sont très fiers de leur muraille. Espace ? Vous êtes déjà allé dans l'espace ? On dit que les Moldus on découvert l'existence d'une nouvelle planète du Système solaire...

-Ha oui Vraiment ?fit-il las.

-Ouaip, mais ils en sont pas encore sûr mais nous on va rien leur dire : « ne jamais interférer dans la vie d'un humain c'est avoir la paix ». Enfin c'est ce que dit Frederigié ... Frederigié vous le connaissez c'est l'ami d'une ami d'un ami du copain de l'amie de ma cousine Alithiel du côté maternel. Je suis la cousine d'un peu tout le monde car dans ma généalogie, mon grand père était le frère de celui de Mareda... Je suis la cousine par alliance de Mélusine (vous la connaissez ?) c'est un peu normal qu'on soit de la même famille à force de ne se marié qu'entre fées et elfes, ont fini par voir les même racine ! Mon père a épousé ma mère (oui je sais... passons les détails) .Or ma mère était la cousine germaine de Viviane (on est immortel chez nous vous savez alors...) et oui car ma mère était la plus jeune des filles des grand parents de Lliane elle est donc elle aussi de ma famille et mon père était le cousin issu de germain. Ainsi moi je suis en même temps sa cousine germaine et sa cousine issu de germain, sa tante à la mode de Bretagne des deux côtés, comme on dit ... Chez nous la généalogie chez nous est très importante aussi je vous conseille de ne pas oublier et de ne pas vous trompez sur ça... Nous encore ça va mais certain comme les hobbits pètent les plomb si vous vous trompez...

-TAISEZ VOUS VOUS ME DONNER MAL A LA TETE ! Lui cria à l'oreille le Choixpeau.

-Ho, calmez vous moi c'est pour vous que je dit ça ! Vos voyez c'est très important pour moi la généalogie... Vous en avez ? On sait jamais. Je connais de très respectables chapeaux qui descende d'une longue lignée...

-JE N'ARRIVE PAS A ME CONCENTRER ALORS TAIIIISSSEEEEZ VOUS !!!

-Oups désolée...

-Bon voilà alors nous disions de l'intelligence, de la ruse...

-Ha au fait, reprit alors Neferlya, vous saviez que j'ai des origines un peu hobbits et elfes ? Si ! Si ! C'est pour ça que je préfère l'arc et que je suis celle qui chasse le mieux, on entend pas mes pas...On dit qu'on a du sang de vampire, je sais pas si c'est vrai. La branche vampirique de ma famille est très, nébuleuse et j'ignore si... Ho en parlant de vampires, y en a pas à Poudlard ? Non bien sûre ! Rogue n'en est pas un ? Je crois avoir reconnu les signes ? Non... C'est vrai qu'ici on n'accepte que les humains ! Vous vous rendez compte : on est obligé de cacher nos ailes...

Le Choixpeau commença à en avoir marre, aussi à la surprise générale alors que tous croyez qu'il allait sortir le nom de la maison il hurla faisant sursauter tout le monde :

-C EST PAS BIENTOT FINI OUI ! TAISEZ VOUS JE NE PEUX PAS ME CONCENTRER !!

-C'est bon ! c'est bon calme le chapeau ! Si on peux même plus poser quelques petites question... T'as qu'à me mettre à Gryffondor et je te fiche la paix, ajouta-elle à voix basse.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le pauvre Choixpeau qui lâcha rapidement : GRYFFONDOR !

Neferlya passa et frappa dans la main de Lliane qui se dirigeait à son tour vers le Choixpeau. Elle le mit sur sa tête :

-Ho non une autre... Vous êtes combien comme ça ?s'étrangla t-il.

-Un bon milliard ...

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! C'est très traumatisant voyez vous pour moi !

-Vous avez pas l'habitude de passer des fées ?

-Jamais alors commençons.

-Vous fatiguez pas je veux aller à Gryffondor.

-Vous irez si je le décide !

-J'irai si je veux !

-Quel manque de respect flagrant !

-Quel manque de savoir vivre envers une jeune fille.

-On va pas continuer comme ça ! Vous n'irez pas à Gryffondor !

-Vous voulez redevenir un gâteau au chocolat ?

-C'est une menace ? demanda furieux le Choixpeau.

-Non, mais c'est mon plat préféré...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le Choixpeau voyant qu'elle en était tout à fait capable pour grogner :

-GRYFFONDOR !!

Viviane déglutit difficilement, c'était à son tour de passer le Choixpeau magique... Elle espérait de tout cœur aller à Gryffondor il FALLAIT qu'elle aille à Gryffondor. Elle se dirigea vers le Choixpeau et le mit d'un geste frénétique sur sa tête une voix grondante vint à ses oreilles :

-Jamais vu ça de toute ma longue carrière... C'est un monde... Qu'est ce que vous voulez ! Cracha-t-il méchamment...

-Heu bah allez à Gryffondor...

-Et vous croyez que je vais vous laissez y aller après que ces trois gourgandines folles à lier m'ont fait ! Ca vous rêvez...

Viviane vu rouge et lança :

-Je vous interdit d'appeler mes amies comme ça stupide chapeau miteux de bas étage ! Et c'est pas la peine de passer votre colère sur moi !

-Vous êtes bien tous les mêmes vous les fées et les elfes vous vous croyez meilleurs que les autres alors que vous n'êtes rien ! Vous ne servez à rien.

-Je rêve c'est TOI qui dit ça ! Un chapeau qui sert qu'à séparer les personnes et mettre les rivalités entre elles ! Qu'on utilise une fois dans l'année pour chanter une chanson et le mettre à la cave après !

-Jeune fille, je ne vous permets pas ! Mais c'est vrai que vous êtes une fée...

-Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Viviane sentant la moutarde lui venir au nez.

-Que pour un peuple aussi bas et pourtant si arrogant, un chapeau peu avoir l'air miteux mais vous êtes vous vues ?

-Je pense que mon peuple comme vous l'appelée est bien plus évolué que celui des chapeaux, répliqua posément Viviane.

-Oui pour des chiens...

-QUOI ! Hurla Viviane ! C'en est trop ! STUPIDE CHAPEAU TU VIENS DE SIGNER TON ARRET DE MORT !!!

Le choixpeau sauta prestement de la tête de Viviane et se mit à courir pour échapper à la sorcière en colère. Viviane se mit rapidement sur ses pieds et fondit sur le chapeau sous les cris des élèves. Mais celle ci n'en avait cure et se mit à sauter partout montant sur les tables bousculant les autres élève : ce chapeau venait d'insulter son peuple dont elle était si fière d'appartenir, il n'allait sûrement pas s'en tirer comme ça.

Pour le moment les sorts qu'elle lançait avaient été évités par ce stupide chapeau qui la narguait. Elle réussit néanmoins rapidement à le bloquer et alors qu'elle allait sortir son sabre, elle fut arrêtée et plaquée contre le mur par quelque chose.

Harry regardait la scène, le choixpeau était en train de dire quelque chose qui ne semblait pas plaire à Viviane, aux vues de ses mains crispées sur son tabouret. Finalement à la surprise générale, Viviane hurla :

-QUOI ! C'en est trop ! STUPIDE CHAPEAU TU VIENS DE SIGNER TON ARRET DE MORT !!!

Il ne comprit ce qui allait se passer que quand le chapeau se mit à courir frénétiquement tout en n'arrêtant pas de narguer néanmoins la jeune fille. Celle ci sortit sa baguette et jetait des sorts à tort et à travers mais ratait toujours le Choixpeau.

La scène aurait pu être drôle : une fille qui courrait après un chapeau, mêlant imprécations et sorts de toutes sortes, et ce dernier courant et se moquant impunément de la jeune fille. Il fut néanmoins vite mis au silence lorsqu'il vit qu'il était coincé contre le mur.

-Vous êtes ses amies non !!!?!! Arrêtez la, dit Ron à l'intention de Neferlya, Lliane et Mareda en voyant que personne ne bougeait trop surpris par la soudaine colère de Viviane.

-Non.

-Comment ça non ? S'exclama Hermione se joignant à la conversation. Mais il faut l'arrêter !!

-Bah fais le !

-Impossible elle bouge trop vite ! Répliqua Hermione. Les sorts ricochent. Arrêtez cette idiote avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose d'irréfléchie.

-Non. Tu parle anglais ? Non, c'est non ! Lui lança Neferlya avant de se retourner pour continuer à bavarder avec Seamus et Dean, qui eux était trop subjugué par la scène pour parler encore. Et ne traite pas mon amie d'idiote...

-Viviane ne se met pas souvent en colère et si elle le fait c'est que le Choixpeau a du faire ou dire quelque chose... Expliqua Mareda

-Il a qu'à s'en prendre à lui m... Commença Lliane mais un cri l'en empêcha, Viviane venait de couper la route au Choixpeau et le regarder d'un air meurtrier.

-Ca va trop loin ...fit Mareda en ne détachant plus son regard de Viviane. Les quatre filles regardèrent, enfin, vers Viviane.

Harry vit Viviane portait la main au même endroit que dans le Poudlard express, il tourna la tête pour demander à Neferlya qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui mais celle ci s'était levé et s'avançait vers Viviane avec Mareda.

-Qu'est ce que t...mais Hermione ne put en dire plus car Lliane qui ne quittait pas un endroit des yeux lança rapidement un gros couteau de cuisine sur Viviane. Celui ci atteignit le bas de sa robe et se plantant dedans l'empêcha d'avancer et la fit s'étaler de tout son long dans un cri de rage et sous les hurlements des élèves :

-LLIANE !!!

Neferlya arriva alors à côté de Viviane, Mareda et les profs dont une Mc Gonagall furieuse à côté d'elle et un professeur Dumbledore qui tenait un Choixpeau non moins furieux :

-Jeune fille ! Vous avez intérêt à nous a expliquer cette mascarade et vite !

-C'est ce stupide choixpeau qui a commencé !

-Même pas vrai ce sont vos amies !

-Et alors ? C'était pas une raison pour te venger sur moi et nous insulter !

-Ils vous a insulter Miss Thorn ? demanda Dumbledore en se rapprochant.

-Pas que moi mais ma famille... Elle insista sur le mot famille à l'intention de ses amies pour qu'elles comprennent qui était cette « famille », il a dit qu'on était des chiens... Lâcha t-elle avec haine.

Harry n'entendait pas ce qui se passait, mais il vit alors les trois autres filles tenter de se jeter sur le Choixpeau, furieuses, en hurlant.

Mais Hagrid les tenait fermement et les empêchait d'avancer. Ils eurent une rapide conversation puis, Viviane prit le Choixpeau et lui serra un bord avant de le mettre sur sa tête et que celui ci ne pousse un cri : GRYFFONDOR !

Harry vit alors, tandis que la jeune fille se diriger vers la table, le choixpeau avaler quelque chose que lui tendait Mc Gonagall avec un verre d'eau.

****

* * *

**----------Les réponses aux reviews-------**

* * *

**M4r13, Polgara86 et Chouquette**

_Pol_ : Chte connais toi, t'es d'Viltaneuse toa !

_M4r13_ : Pol… Arrête ça immédiatement !

_Pol_ : Si on peut même plus rire… Déjà toute jeune on me restreignait l'accès à la télévision, et quand j'ai enfin pu admiré le…

_M4r13, PTS et Chouquette_ : On s'en tape !!

_M4r13_ : Alors ces réponses ??

_PTS_ : Joli refrain… ça manque de peps, mais bon, l'intention est là !

_M4r13_ : C'était surtout pour te plaire ma toute belle !

_PTS_ : Je ne cède que sous l'adorable regard de mon Survivant !

_M4r13 se transforme en Mareda au yeux verts_ : Alors ?

_PTS_ : Wahou ! Comment tu fais ça ???

_M4r13_ : Petit secret de fée de la terre !

_PTS_ : Okay, elle était bien ta mini chanson.

_Pol et chouquette_ : Et nous ???

_PTS_ : Vous aussi les filles, et 'merci' pour la 'gentillesse' de Rogue. Chuchotement. Merci M4r13 !

_M4r13_ : Je sais, je suis la meilleure !

_Chouquette_ : Je comprend pas… Mon Roguychou est adorable en ce moment ! Pas que je ne m'en plaigne, loin de là.

On aperçoit Rogue attaché à un bureau.

_Rogue_ : Mais oui mon a… mon amo… Pensée : M4r13 ! Je me vengerais ! Mon amour ! Sourire crisp.

_Chouquette_ : Z'avez vu ? Il m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil ! C'est y pas mignon !

_Pol_ : On s'en passerait…

_M4r13_ : Ca c'est sur…

_PTS_ : Vous l'avez dit…

_Chouquette_ : Comprend pas !

_PTS_ : Bon ben c'est pas tout ça mais il n'y a pas que vous qui avez reviewer !!

_M4r13_, Chouquette, Pol et Rogue : Qui d'autres ???

_PTS_ vexée : Plein de monde ! Nah ! Tire la langue.

**Blackstella**

_PTS_ : Hello you !

_M4r13, Pol et Chouquette_ : Hello !

_PTS_ : Ce chapitre, je l'ai écrite toute seule ! Comme une grande ! (Chuis la plus jeune !)

_PTS, M4r13, Pol et Chouquette_ : ON CONTINUE ! DON'T WORRY !

**Petite Fleur la Fée**

_M4r13_ : Il est beau son pseudo… Ca me rappelle mon rôle dans la fic…

_PTS_ : Mouais, toi et tes bestioles…

_M4r13_ : Ehhh !

_PTS_ : Bon pour la publication, si Marie bouge son cul on devrait arriver à publier tout les mardis… peut être…

_M4r13_ : Je fais ce que je peux… (J'ai le chap 4 à écrire… et il est loin d'être fini !)

_PTS_ : Mouais, enfin bon… Z'avez pas vu les garçons ?

_Pol_ : Nan ! Pas de Sirius ni de Rémus à l'horizon… Par contre, Drago et Harry était par là!

_M4r13_ : Juste dans ce chapitre !! Bon on les voit pas trop mais ça va venir !!

**Colibri Noir**

_PTS_ : Bienvenue à toi petit colibri !

_M4r13_ : Pioupioupioupiou…

_PTS_ : Tu fais quoi là ???

_M4r13_ : Ben je lui cause dans sa langue…

_PTS_ secoue la tête : C'est un pseudo ! T'es obnubilé par tes pouvoirs toi !

_M4r13_ : Meuhhh nan !!

_PTS_ : Elles disent toute ça et après elles sortent avec leur fantasme…

_Pol_ : On parle de moi là peut être ?

_M4r13_ : Il va bien le clone de Malfoy junior ?

_Pol_ : Voui, pourquoi ?

_M4r13_ : Comme ça, comme ça…

**Click la Magnifique**

_M4r13_ : C'est ma clickounette !!!

_Pol, Chouquette, PTS, Drago, Harry, Rogue, Tout Poudlard_ : Hein ???

_M4r13_ : Ben quoi ?? Je la connais ma **click**, c'est tout ! Donc pour te répondre : Oui, elles sont hystériques (qui avait encore des doutes ?). La télépathie est trèès pratique, effectivement.

_PTS_ : Effectivement, Harry ne peut être que trèès beau… Harrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!

_M4r13_ : Tu peux t'emporter, c'est fait pour !! Pour Rogue, ne t'inquiètes pas… Il n'y a que Chouquette que je connaisse qui veux se lier définitivement à cette chose repoussante et gluante…

Pol, Chouquette et M4r13 regardent Chouquette d'un drôle d'œil.

_M4r13_ : Pour la longueur des reviews… Don't panic, on fait pire !! Le quatuor infernal !! Pour Lliane : La dernière des 4, une fée aux cheveux couleur nuit attaché en un chignon lâche. Ses yeux bleu-gris luisaient comme les écailles d'un dragon. C'est une fée de l'élément Eau. Ce qui explique son caractère parfois calme et parfois agitée, comme la mer. L'imagination est celle de PTS uniquement, sur les détails ©PTS. Effectivement Neferlya/PTS c'est pour Harry, Mareda/moa c'est le loupiot. Par contre pour tes cours de divination, tu vas devoir te brosser… Mon ptit Rém' en prof de DCFM… Faut pas trop rêver… En tout cas, merci de ta review clickounette !

**Kaen**

_PTS_ : La suite des quatre fées de l'apocalypse!! On stage !! Now, Ladies and Gentlemen !!

_M4r13_ : Elle est folle c'te fille…

_Pol_ : Comme nous toute…

_M4r13_ : Moui, C'est vrai…

**Leann**

_PTS_ : Merci Pour ta review !!

_M4r13, Pol, Chouquette et PTS en ronde_ :

Vous êtes les meilleurs,

Des revieweurs,

On vous dédie donc,

Ce chapitre bien long !

_Sirius_ : Alors les filles vous venez prendre un pot au bar ?

_Toute_ : On arrive !

_Le temps pour Chouquette d'attacher Rogue pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuie, Que Pol et M4r13 se recoiffent, et se débarbouillent (les moustaches de chocolat, vous visualisez?). Et que PTS se fasse belle…_

**A bientôt !**

****

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

**Next week : Le Choixpeau est il dépressif ? Première journée de cours !**

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

* * *


End file.
